A nightmare on SVU street
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: A crossover story with a classic horror movie. Hint: you shouldn't sleep after you read this. COMPLETE!
1. The first dream

I don't own SVU. And this is a crossover fic, but I don't want to give it away, so I don't anything in here except for the idea

A/N this story is a little different then what I usually write, but I figured I'd change it up a little bit. Elliot is divorced, and is dateing Olivia.

A fifteen year old Olivia Benson walked down the empty hallway again. It had been the third time this week that she has done this, she can't figure out whats causing it.

"Hello, is anyone there" Olivia cried out, but no one anwsered.

"I swear if someone doesn't answer me, I'll call the cops!" but still no one answers. She turns to walk away, but she finds that the hallway has disappeared, and instead is a long dark alleyway.

"Okay, now I'm freaked out" she says backing up. Then she hears something, a loud screeching sound, like metal against metal.

"who's there" she says, panic in her voice, but instead of an answer, shes just gets louder screeching. She can tell its coming from the north end of the alley, the way shes facing, she backs up a few more steps before she sees a long shadow. She turned to run, but runs right into the most horrible face shes ever saw. The man has a terribly burned face, with a red and green striped ragged sweater, and a leather cowboy hat.

"hello" he says raising his hand to reveal a glove with razors on them. Olivia looks at him with wide eyes for a second, before she turns to run, but as soon as she turns around, she runs into him again.

"Aww whats the matter Olivia, can't stand the thought of where you were made" he said loudly. Olivia screamed loudly, then tries to run before the man grabs her by her shoulders and turns her around to face him. He smiles evilly and Olivia tries to fight him, but she can't, hes to strong for her.

"no no. Like they say, like mother like daughter." She looks at him for a moment, wondering how this man could know that this was the ally that her mom was raped in. He looks at her hungrily, then raises his glove to her face

"well, lets see if we can't make you a little bit like dear old mom" he says waiving it in front of her. Shes to scared to speak. He slams her down on the floor, then gets on top of her. She begins to fight him, but he just raises his glove in front of her.

"no no you must learn to behave yourself." He makes a cutting motion with his gloved hand in the air, and then suddenly, as if by magic, her shirt gets ripped from her body. She starts to whimper, she never wanted to be like her mother, and now, she was about to suffer the same horrible fate as she did. He smiled down at her evilly

"aww how sad, the little slut bothered to wear a bra, oh well, just gonna have to cut it off ." Then he made another slash in the air, and then she screamed. Out of no where, a long deep cut was in between her breasts. He laughs a long cold laugh at her scream

"oh baby, its gonna get much worse then this." He snaps her fingers, and then, both her pants and panties get cut up and removed from her. Olivia wants to fight, but shes to afraid to even move

"fight back, just fight back" she yells at her self, but to much fear of this man makes her afraid to even speak. She begins to whimper even more as he moves one of his hands over her body. He sniffs the air, then looks down at her and laughs another cold laugh

"saving it for me doll" he said referring to the fact that she was a virgin. She lets out another small whimper as he begins to take of his clothes.

"What the fuck is going on" Olivia yells trying to get out from under him. He laughs another cold laugh, then pins her arms over her head.

"I'm gonna make you into a woman, but I should warn you, the first time is a little painful" he says raising his razors again. She gets all the strength she can muster, then knees him as hard as she could between the legs. He lets out a small gasp of pain, and for one moment, he lets go of her pinned arms She punches him as hard as she could in the nose, and he falls off her. She gets up, and begins running. But then something strange happened. Shes no longer in the alley way where her mother was raped, shes in front of an old house.

"What the hell is going on here" she thought fearfully to herself. Then she noticed something else, she wasn't naked anymore, in fact, she had on all her clothes. She took a hesitant step forward, looked around, then ran to the house. She opened the door,hesitantly, and stock her head in

"anyone home" she cried out. She took a deep breath, then walked in. She looked around for a second, before the front door slammed behind her.

"No, no let me out!" she yelled tugging at the door handle. She heard the mans laugh again, it seemed to be coming from all around the room. She covered her ears, and closed her eyes

"stop it!" she screamed over the booming laugh. The laughing stopped almost instantly, and was replaced by a soft crying. Olivia opened her eyes to find that she was in a dirty bedroom, with a small girl with blond hair hanging over her face, and she had her head in her lap, so Olivia couldn't see her face, crying on the end of the filthy bed.

"Whats wrong" Olivia said kindly going up to her.

"He's going to kill me" she said though the tears

"who's going to kill you?"

"Freddy" she said looking up. When she did that, Olivia screamed. Where the little girls eyes should have been, there were two empty bleeding sockets. Just then, a man grabbed her from behind and glared at her, it was the same man from the alleyway. He looked angry

"You ever do that to me again little bitch, and I'll make this a lot more painful. Now where were we, ahh yes, I remember." He throw Olivia down on the ground and got on top of her. She tried to fight him again, but he was to strong for her. With one quick motion in the air, her clothes were ripped from her body again.

"Now lets try this again, and this time, no more funny stuff." he ran his hand over her body again, and moaned

"oh this is gonna be fun." Olivia started screaming and thrashing, but he held her still.

"like I said before, you have to learn to obey me!" he yelled loudly. But she still continued to scream and thrash. He sighed as if this was boring him

"guess I'm gonna have to do it the hard way. He reached in her mouth and pulled out her tongue, so that it was a few inches longer then it should have been. She instantly stopped thrashing and screaming. He looked like he was about to cut it off, before he released it. It snapped back in her mouth, and Olivia just laid there looking terrorized.

"I'm gonna need that for later" he said out loud. He looked at her with an evil look on his face, whale Olivia just lied there looking wide eyed and terrified. He shrugs then takes off his clothes, with one quick motion.

"No please" she says quietly as he ran his hand without the razors over her body

"no please" he says mimicking her. He lets out a cold laugh. Tears begin to run down her face, as he begins to kiss her neck. She closes her eyes, and looks away, then she notices something, a small burn mark on his left arm. His whole arm is burned, but this is a pattern, its in the shape of a small cross, she doesn't know what made her do it, but she suddenly gets an idea. He lets go of her arms, and he begins to explore her body. She looks over at her pile of clothes, and then slowly reaches to get something in her pants pocket. The man is to busy exploring her to notice it. She puts her hand in her pocket and pulls something out on a small chain, a tiny silver cross that her boyfriend gave her. She pulls it out and stabs the man. He lets out a loud howl of pain as Olivia's eyes get wide. Instead of blood coming out from him, white smoke comes pouring out of the wound. He gets off her as the wound begins to get bigger. She looks at the tiny cross in her hand as he continues to howl in pain. She runs over to him, and stabs him in the face. He lets out another loud howl, as even more smoke comes out from him. She gives him another stab in the chest as and then more smoke comes out of his stab wounds, witch are getting even more bigger. He looks at her angrily, and runs up to her. She lets out a scream, but is to scared to move. He lifts her up with one arm, and pulls his razored one back.

"your going to pay for that you little bitch" he says angrily. She kicks him in the groin again, but this time, he doesn't notice, or doesn't care.

"Theres no getting out of this one this time bitch" he says growling." He pulls back the gloved hand even farther, but then Olivia realizes that she still has the cross in her hand. She stabs him one final time in the head, and he drops her. She picks herself up, and begins runing, ignoring the loud howl that hes making. She runs out of the room, and down the stairs, and out the house She runs all the way until she gets to the other side of the street. She breathes a deep breath and looks down, all her clothes are on her again. She takes another deep breath, and then a pair of hands spin her around so that she is facing him again, with his whole body almost completely covered by the thick white smoke. She screams, then he pushes her down and advances on her. She to scared to even move. He raises his razors and yells as loud as she can.

"One day I'm going to do what I planed to do with you, and there will be no stopping me. I am the Springwood slasher, I am hell on earth, I am Freddy Kruger!" Then he brought down his hand as Olivia screamed as loud as she can.

Please review


	2. Wakeing up

Dick Wolf owns SVU, and Wes Craven owns A nightmare on Elm Street

"Olivia wake up!" Elliot says shaking her. Olivia bolted up and looks around her bedroom. Then at Elliot sitting up next to her.

"Are you okay" Elliot asked sincerely. Olivia looks over at him.

"Whoa, what the hell just happened?" she thought to herself looking at Elliot

"I think. The dream, it seemed so real, and so" but she couldn't find a word to describe it.

"It must have been some dream, you were screaming as loud as you could"

"did I wake you, if I did then I'm sorry." The two of them haven't had any sleep for more then ten hours all week.

"yeah but, it wasn't the screaming that woke me up, it was the punch to the jaw that got me up."

"I'm sorry, I thought I was hitting-" but she stopped. She didn't want to tell him that a guy from her dream scared her."

"Hitting who?" Elliot asked in concern.

"no one. I'm sorry for hitting you" she said looking down. He smiled at her, then kissed her gently

"don't worry about it. Are you sure your okay?" She gave him a fake smile

"yeah, don't worry about it." He nodded, kissed her again, then took her in his arms, and they both laid back down together. Elliot went right back to sleep, but Olivia stayed up.

"I saw that guy before, but where?" then she remembered.

"He was in my dreams! When I was fifteen, I had a dream about him for about a week. And then, the last dream I had about him was the same dream I had just now. But why would I be having the same dream I had when I was fifteen." But she put it out of her mind,

"I'm sure I won't dream about him again" she didn't know how wrong she was. A few hours later, her cell phone rang.

"can't we just throw it out" Elliot said pulling her closer

"I wish" she said answering the phone.

"Benson" she yawned into the phone

"Hey it's Cragen, we got a rape and homicide on twenty fifth street"

"we're be right there" she said yawning again. She hung up the phone and looked at her weirdly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Liv, your bleeding" he said pointing to her breasts. She looked down and gasped. In between her breasts were a long deep cut, that was soaking through the sheets.

"Oh my god! what happened to you?" Elliot said pulling the sheet off to look at the cut.

"I'm not sure" she said looking down. Elliot was careful not to touch her breast as he traced the cut with his finger. They made love many times, but he still tried to respect her at all times.

"Looks deep. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I'll be fine though." Olivia smiled at him then she got up to go in the bathroom. She shut the door, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Where did I get cut? It wasn't there this morning, so where the hell did I get it?" She traced a finger down it, then remembered

"Oh my god my dream! That thing cut me in my sleep, but thats impossible to get cut in your dreams and have it come true. I must have scratched myself in my sleep, and saw it in my dream." She shock her head and got in the shower, unaware of what was about to happen, was going to change there life.

Short but sweet, Please review.


	3. The second dream and the victom

Dick Wolf owns SVU, Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm street

A/N Sorry about the long update, been busy. Also, I'm changing this story from Teen rating to Mature, its just gonna have to many violent scenes to have it be T. I'm not saying its gonna be heavy M, but heavy T to light M. Just wanted to let you all know.

She shock her head and got in the shower, unaware of what was about to happen, was going to change there life. She got out of the shower and looked at the long cut on her, it was still bleeding a little bit. She grabbed a towel, and wiped up the blood from the cut.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure its nothing" she thought to herself as she dried herself off. She went out of the bathroom, and got dressed, then went out to the kitchen where Elliot was are ready making coffee for the two of them.

"Here" he said handing her a cup. She took it and smiled at him

"thanks" she said drinking the hot liquid. He smiled at her, before he pured a cup for himself.

"So where is the crime scene?" Elliot asked her drinking his coffee.

"25th street" she said yawning. Elliot nodded then finished his coffee.

"So you ready to go?" he asked getting up. She nodded, then put her empty cup in the sink. They both went to the door and then down the elevator.

"So are you sure your okay?" Elliot asked her when they got in the car. Olivia smiled at him

"yeah" she sad looking back out the window. Elliot looked at her in slight disbelief.

"Are you sure, you were screaming pretty loudly in your sleep"

"El, I told you I'm fine. It was just a dream I had"

"must have been some dream" he said rubbing his jaw where Olivia had punched him. Olivia nodded then yawned.

"So what was the dream about?" he asked looking at her. Olivia just shrugged.

"I don't really remember" she said looking down. The truth was, she did remember, but she didn't want to talk about it. She yawned, then let her eyes close, and let her head tilt down, but she quickly jerked it back up.

"Why are you so tired?" Elliot asked looking at her. Olivia shrugged, then looked out the window.

"Probably from last night" he said smiling seductively. Olivia smiled at him, then looked out the window again. Then she noticed something, they weren't on the right road.

"El, I think you took a wrong turn" she said smiling at him. But instead of stopping, he just sped up.

"Elliot what are you doing?" she said looking at him. He still didn't say anything, he just drove faster.

"Elliot what are you doing?" she said again nervously. He just smiled evilly at her.

"I'm just making sure that the little bitch who got what she deserved, doesn't get detectives to help her" he said speeding up.

"Elliot what is wrong with you?" she said a little bit angrilly, and a little bit scared.

"I'm just saying that its not fair that the guy who wanted a little piece of ass, gets prosecuted because the girl said no when she was probably some little slut in the first place." Olivia looked at him in surprise

"Elliot, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I can not believe you just said that.

"Why its true, just your mother, she was probably some little whore who got fucked by some guy that wanted her, then she got upset. After all she was a little slut, after all like mother like daughter." Olivia looked at him with wide eyes, then glared at him.

"I can not believe you just said that. What the fuck is wrong with you! Stop and let me out, its over between us" she said angrilly. But instead of stopping, he just sped up.

"Elliot I mean it stop!" she said fearfully.

"No way bitch" he said angrilly. Olivia looked at him in disbelief.

"I can not believe you! I mean it Elliot, let me out of this car now!" she said angrilly.

"Fuck you! Your not getting out, until I say you can you little slut!" Then he sped the car even faster.

"Elliot, what is wrong with you?" she said with tears in her eyes. He didn't answer, he just sped up the car even faster, taking a sharp turn into a alleyway.

"Elliot I mean it stop the car!" she said fearfully.

"Elliot stop the. Look out!" she said screaming as he ran the car headfirst into one of the alley walls. Her head snapped forward and her eyes closed. After a few seconds, her eyes opened, and she looked around.

"I'm still alive" she said sighing

"not for long sweetheart" Elliot said in a seductive voice. Olivia looked up at him and began to get tears in her eyes.

"Elliot, please. I don't know whats wrong with you, but please." She didn't get to finish, because he punched her hard in the face.

"Nothings wrong. I just want to be fucked" he said whispering in her ear. Olivia was about to say something else, but Elliot grabbed her by her hair.

"Elliot let me go!" she yelled at him, trying to get out of his grasp.

"I'll let you go when I feel like it" he said opening his car door. He dragged her out of the car, and threw her on the ground. Olivia tried to get up, but Elliot kicked her hard in the ribs. Olivia gasped in pain and looked up at him.

"Elliot, stop please." He just smiled evilly at her, then kicked in the stomach again, then got on top of her.

"I'll stop when I'm ready" he said his voice changing from his normally angry voice, to a deep raspy voice. Her eyes got wide, then he hit her again. She closed her eyes, then when she opened them again, she screamed. Instead of Elliot on top of her. It was the man with the cowboy hat and the horrible burned face.

"Who are you?" she asked fearfully. He laughed a cold hard laugh.

"I'm your worst nightmare" he said raising his razored hand. Her eyes got wide and he smiled evilly at her.

"So nice to see you again. Have you missed me?" he said looking her up and down.

"Who the fuck are you and get the hell off me!" she yelled at him struggling to get out from under him.

"No way bitch, I own you" he growled at her. She glared at him, then kneed him in the groin. He ignored it and growled at her again.

"I can see you haven't changed. Your going to pay for that."

"Go to hell" she yelled at him.

"Been there and thats exactly where your going." He pinned her arms over her head and he raised his razored hand

"I have wanted to fuck you for so long. I can't wait to have you"

"gonna have to keep on waiting." She gritted her teeth, then elbowed him as hard as she could in the face. He gasped, then loosened the hold he had on her. That was enough for Olivia to break her arms free, then punch him in the nose, hard. He put his hands to his nose, then Olivia mustered all her strength she had, then flipped him over, and then kneed him in the groin. She got off him, then reached for her gun.

"Where is it?" she thought to herself fearfully as she grabbed an empty holster.

"Looking for this?" he said holding up her gun. Olivia looked at him with wide eyes, before she started running. Then she stopped, she realized she couldn't breathe. She tried to get air, but she couldn't. She grabbed her neck and felt a thin rope, but she couldn't see it. She desperately tried to get air in her lungs, but the more she tried, the more tight the invisible rope got. She managed to turn around, and saw he man looking like a mime holding a rope, and pulling on it.

"You shouldn't of run" he yelled at her giving the invisible rope a jerk. Olivia fell back wards, and felt her self being dragged against the ground. She began to thrash around, but she still couldn't air in her lungs. She finally stopped at the mans feet, and she began to claw at him, hoping that whatever he was doing he would stop, but he didn't. He sighed as if this was boring him.

"Now, what should I do with you?" he said thoughtfully. Olivia just continued to try to get air. She tried to stand up, but he jerked the rope, and she fell back down again.

"stay awake, must, get, air" she thought fearfully as she began to get dizzy. He just looked more thoughtful as he said out loud

"I know, I'll just fuck you after I kill you, but then what fun would that be?" Things started to turn black for Olivia, but just then, she felt a small burst of air go into her lungs, then she felt another one, and another. Then she felt someone shake her, and call out her name, in a very tearful voice. The man growled at her again and pulled the rope tighter. Olivia started to choke again, but then felt the small burst of air again. Then the alley way started to fade away, and the last thing she saw was the burned man standing up and yelling

"Noooo! I'll get you one day you little fuck!" Then another alley way fade in, with Elliot bending over her, and he had tears in his eyes. She bolted up and began to take in deep breaths of air.

"Olivia! Oh my god are you okay?" Elliot asked fearfully, and also with relief. Olivia just continued to take in large breaths, and she looked at him with fear and thankfulness.

"I'm not sure. What happened?"

"You fell asleep. I was gonna let you sleep until we got to the crime scene. But then you started thrashing, and you couldn't breathe. So I just pulled over and gave you CPR." Olivia nodded, then continued to take in large breaths.

"Did you call anyone?" she asked him. Elliot shock his head. I forgot the radio in the car, and I didn't go get it. Bu we're going to the hospital now" he said sternly. Olivia shock her head.

"No, I'm fine, i just. I don't know what happened." That was a lie, she did know what happened, something in her dream had choked her. Elliot shock his head.

"No, your going to the hospital, you don't just stop breathing for no reason. I'll call Cragen and tell them that you can't g to the crime scene and to get Munch and Fin on it." Olivia gave him a half glare.

"No! Elliot I'm fine. Please, I'll go to the hospital after I go the crime scene, but please, lets just go." Elliot shock his head

"Shes so head strong, I wonder if thats why I love her so much" he thought to himself.

"fine, but after you will go. Do you promise?" Olivia shock her head.

"Yes, but can we please just go?" she said a little bit irritated. Elliot helped her stand up then they both got in the car and then Elliot drove off. none of them noticed the thin red line around her neck. Olivia looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized they were on the right street.

"Was that a dream?" she thought to herself looking out the window and thought to herself

"why would I dream about Elliot abusing me, then the man that I dreampt about when I was fifteen trying to kill me? And why couldn't I breathe, I must have just swallowed my tongue or something. But it is so wield, this morning I dreampt about getting a large cut in between my breast, and I woke up with a long cut. Then I dreampt about a man choking me, and I couldn't breathe in real life. This is so wield." She sighed and looked out the window all the way to the crime scene.

"Are you sure your okay?" Elliot asked turning off the car.

"I'm breathing aren't I?" Olivia said with a half smile. They smiled at each other, then they both got out of the car, and went to the nearest CSU member. He had stringy hair, and was about six seven with a large built.

"Benson, Stabler SVU" Elliot said taking out his badge.

"Oh my god. This is horrible, what kind of sick freak would do this to some one" the man said with a tear running down his face.

"Why what is it?" Olivia asked, not really wanting to know.

"Little girl, about five, blond curly hair. Its disgusting what the bastard did to her. We found fluids, and bruising to the thighs and the stomach, wrist fractures, broken ribs, twisted ankle. Stabbed four times. But thats not all the bastard did to her." Olivia looked at Elliot, who looked angry enough to kill. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. It seemed to help, but not that much.

"What else did he do to her" Elliot said squeezing Olivia's hand back.

"He, he cut out her eyes, post mordum." Olivia's eyes got wide

"oh my god. Poor girl, can we see her?" The CSU tech nodded, then led them to the body that are ready had a sheet over it, that had heavy blood stains where the eyes should have been. He took a deep breath, then lifted the sheet. Elliot turned away in disgust whale Olivia put a hand to her mouth, and attempted to keep her breakfast down. Then she realized something.

"I know her" she said weakly. Elliot looked at her and tried to hide the anger in his voice

"how?"

"my dream. I saw her in the dream I had this morning. She sad that a man named Freddy was going to kill her" she said eagerly. Elliot looked at her strangely

"Olivia, what are you trying to say?" he said gently.

"I'm telling you I saw her in my dream. She had no eyes, and she said a man named Freddy was going to kill her. Elliot and the CSU tech shared a look of confusion. Elliot turned back to Olivia, and was about to say something else to her before a shorter CSI with red hair came up to them with a small folded note.

"Here Jason, I found this" he said handing it to the tech Olivia and Elliot was talking to.

"Thanks Chucky" Jason said unfolding the note. He read it over before he handed it to Elliot, whale giving a strange look to Olivia. Elliot also read it then turned to Olivia with wide eyes.

"Well whats it say?" she said looking at Elliot. He took a deep breath before he read the note out loud.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you."

Please review.


	4. First time they heard him scream

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns SVU, Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm street.

A/N spoiler for Control

"What?" Olivia said taking the note and looking it over. She reads it then looks at Elliot with wide eyes, and he looks at her with the same expression.

"You said you dreampt a man named Freddy was gonna kill this girl, and then a few hours later, she turns up dead, with a note that says one two Freddy's coming for you. Well this is strange" Elliot said taking the note and looking at Olivia with wide, almost suspecting eyes. The CSI they were talking too cleared his throat.

"Well, I better um. Go check on the finger printing" he said walking past them and walking over to another CSI. Elliot just took the note from her and put it in an evidence bag. Then looked at her oddly

"You swear you don't know this girl from somewhere else? Maybe she lives in your apartment or something?" Olivia looked at him, then saw how concerned he looked

"he thinks I did something. He thinks that I had something to do with this." She sighed then looked over at the girl with sad eyes, then back to Elliot.

"Your right, I have seen her somewhere else. It's my mistake." She didn't want him to think that she had something to do with this. She remembered how horrible it felt when he had interrogated her when he had thought she killed Horace Gorman, and she didn't want to feel that again.

"But I did see her in my dream" she thought to herself as they walked over to the CSI taking finger prints.

"So we get anything?" Olivia said slipping on a pair of Latex gloves

"yeah, a lot of them. Also left DNA, we are ready gave them to the ME, so you should have them in about half an hour, and also, no one saw a thing. And A women found he when she was coming home from her Friday night drinking expedition. I don't even know how she was able to call 911, much less give us information. So I wrote down her number and address" he said handing them a small piece of paper. He turned back to the girl and sighed

"how could someone do this to an innocent little girl?" Olivia shock her head, then she and Elliot went back to the car, where they were silent for a moment. Elliot shock his head then started to drive away. Olivia looked out the window and sighed. How could anyone do this to such a sweet girl. I know I saw her in my dreams before, Maybe I just dreampt about a girl who looks like her. Yeah thats gotta be it" she told herself but she couldn't get the feeling out of her head that she had seen that girl in her dream. In spite of the case, Elliot forgot to drive Olivia to the hospital, and instead went right to the precinct. They rode in complete silence, until they got there. Elliot and Olivia just sat there for a moment before they looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently

"yeah" he said looking down. She knew he was lying, but she didn't want to push it. He sighed then they both got out of the car. Elliot turned to her and gave her a sad smile

"and don't think I won't be driving you to the hospital later." Olivia just rolled her eyes and gave him a half smile. They walked in, where Cragen, Munch, and Fin all sat around the desks.

"Hey" Elliot said taking a seat at his desk. No one replied. Cragen shock his head then got up.

"Alright, can you give us the details of the case?" Cragen asked sympathetic. The rest of the team were told the way she was killed, but no one had filled them in on any details yet. Olivia got out the small note book and flipped to where the notes were.

"Well she had numerous bone fractions, she was bruised all over. She was stabbed four times, not sure with what though were waiting on the ME report. Also the, the bastard cut out her eyes post mordum." Olivia said taking a shaky breath. Elliot gave her hand a relaxing squeeze, it seemed to help her.

"Also there was a note found on the scene. It said, one two, Freddy's coming for you." Cragen almost started choking on the coffee he had taken a sip of, and Munch's eyes just got big and his mouth opened a few inches.

"Cap are you okay?" Fin asked the captain after he had stopped coughing. But he didn't get to answer, because Munch had just fainted.

"John!" Olivia yelled as Elliot caught him.

"Wake up Munch, come on wake up. Please wake up" Elliot said shaking him. He was completely silent.

"What wrong with him?" Fin asked kneeling down to help Elliot revive him. But both men jumped back when he started thrashing.

"No, Nancy no, please no! Please I'm sorry I was supposed to protect you please! No, please let her go, let her go!" he yelled loudly.

"John, John wake up!" Elliot said over the yells of John.

"Not her, please not Nancy! No Nancy, please I'm sorry! Don't touch her! Don't touch her you freak!" he yelled thrashing even more. The three detectives just looked on in shock. They had never seen John like this.

"John wake up!" Fin yelled at him, but that didn't help at all, in fact he just started screaming

"Nooo! Nooo please I have to save them! Nancy please, Nancyyyy! Nooo don't kill her, don't kill her please!"

"John please wake up!" Olivia said pleadingly.

"Leave him alone, you three go call 911, then go outside now!" Cragen yelled at them, finally relieving form his coughing. The three detectives looked at the captain, who knelled down in front of Munch and held his hands down.

"Nancy's safe. He can't get to her. She doesn't dream anymore" the captain said soothingly, But John wasn't listening

"Freddy no! Please not her! I'm sorry I was supposed to protect her! Noooo! Noooo!" The captain let a tear fall before he turned to the other detectives and he suddenly turned from sad and desperate, to angry.

"I told you all to go!" he yelled at them. Olivia jumped, and Elliot and Fin just looked at the captain in wide eyes before they all went out of the precinct, listening to John scream about a girl named Nancy, and Freddy killing her.

Please review


	5. The DNA

I don't own SVU and Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm street.

A/N Well, this isn't one of my most popular stories. Only 8 reviews? come on people, review this thing! And just a little bit of history for u. Did u know that Mariska Hargitay played a girl named Marsha in the Nightmare on Elm Street TV show Freddy's nightmares? I didn't

Olivia jumped, and Elliot and Fin just looked at the captain in wide eyes before they all went out of the precinct, listening to John scream about a girl named Nancy, and Freddy killing her.

"Holy shit. What the hells wrong with John and Cragen?" Fin said looking for the ambulance to arrive.

"I don't know. But hes never mentioned anyone named Nancy. And why are they so upset when we mentioned the note?" Olivia said sitting down on a nearby bench. Elliot and Fin just shrugged. They sat in silence, and waited for the ambulance. When it did arrive, they rushed in, with the three detectives following close by. When they walked into the precinct, they saw that John had stopped screaming, and was now just unconscious on the floor mumbling.

"No please Nancy. Don't kill her Freddy please." Cragen sighed then allowed the EMTs to check him out.

"All right, who wants to ride with him?"

"I will" Cragen and Fin said at the same time. Cragen turned to Fin

"look, do your selves a favor, and forget this ever happened. Alright, its for your own good. You too" he said pointing to Olivia and Elliot.

"But why, whats going on here Crag-"

"I said leave this case alone! Thats a direct order to all three of you!" he yelled at them. They all looked at Cragen in confusion, before the EMTs, and Cragen rushed out of the precinct.

"Well he was definitely wield" Fin said once they were gone. Olivia and Elliot nodded in agreement and then Warner came running though the doors

"Melinda whats wrong?" Olivia asked as she ran to her.

"Somethings wrong with your DNA you got at the crime scene"

"and you ran all the way here to tell us that? Why not just call us?"

"because, I checked it three times, something is horribly wrong. The DNA you gathered from your victim. Well according to the tests I ran, the DNA belongs to a dead man." The three detectives looked at each other in confusion, then back at Warner.

"What? Are you sure about that?" Olivia asked crossing her arms

"yeah, I ran the test three times. Your DNA belongs to a dead man." Warner pulled out a folder, and showed it to them.

"His name is Fredrick James Kruger. He died in 81. He was only thirty three when he died."

"how did he die?" Olivia asked looking at the picture in the folder.

"He was murdered. He was arrested for murdering and raping over one hundred children on Elm Street. He got off, didn't have enough evidence to convict him, but the parents of Elm street set fire to his house ,and he was burned alive in his boiler room. They buried the remains." Olivia looked over the case file and her eyes got wide as she read something.

"But wait, a lot of people have claimed to see Kruger and that hes still alive and comes to them in there dreams" Elliot said reading the notes. Warner just shrugged

"I don't know, most of those people who said that was in a mental hospital"

"but how the hell, could a dead man come back?" Fin said crossing his arms. Warner just shrugged again

"I don't know, but thats what the forensics say." Elliot and Fin nodded, and Olivia got wide eyes.

"Liv are you okay?" Elliot asked looking over at her.

"Hes real. I knew he was"

"what are you talking about?" Fin said looking over at her. Olivia looked over at him with a scared look on her face.

"When I was fifteen, I had this dream where a burnt man tried to rape and kill me. He said his name was Freddy Kruger. Then last night, I had the same dream again. Then in the car with Elliot, I had a dream about him again. I think hes real." Elliot and Fin looked at each other in confusion, then back at Olivia

"are you okay Liv? Maybe you just need some sleep." Elliot said kindly.

"No! Don't you get it? he kills people in there dreams"

"Liv" Elliot said going up to her

"maybe you just been working over time, and you just need some sleep. But he is not alive"

"then how do you explain the fact that his DNA was on the victim?" Olivia said angrilly. Elliot shrugged

"he didn't die in the fire. They could of buried the wrong remains, and hes still alive."

"No they didn't El. I'm telling you, he is still alive!" Fin, Warner, and Elliot all looked at each other then at Olivia.

"Um, I'm gonna go back to the morgue" Warner said walking out of the squad room leaving the three detectives alone in the squad room. Elliot went up to Olivia

"Liv, are you okay? I mean. Your acting really strange." Olivia looked at Elliot and sighed.

"He thinks I'm crazy. He doesn't believe me" she thought to herself sadly.

"I, I'm sorry. Your right, theres no way he could be dead then come back to life, he must not of died in the fire." Elliot looked at her for a moment before he smiled at her.

"Look Liv, maybe you should go get some sleep. I mean, you've gotten maybe five hours all week. Me and Fin can handle this." Olivia looked at him for a second before she smiled a half smile at him

"yeah, your right. Are you sure you and Fin can handle this?" she said apprehensively. She knew she was right, but she didn't want to be made out an idiot.

"yeah. Come on, go up in the crib and get some sleep. We'll wake you in a few hours." Olivia smiled at him, then walked up to the crib.

"God maybe hes right, I mean. Theres no way a man can kill you in your sleep. Its impossible, God Olivia, you need some sleep." She said as she laid down in one of the cots and fell asleep.

Come on people please review.


	6. Finding out killer infomation

Dick Wolf owns SVU, Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street

A/N To "Alicia-Nicole" You'll see why Munch was so OOC when Freddy got mentioned (Evil laugh and smile) ha ha ha

"God maybe hes right, I mean. Theres no way a man can kill you in your sleep. Its impossible, God Olivia, you need some sleep." She said as she laid down in one of the cots and fell asleep. Just then, she heard a loud squeaking. Olivia sat up in the cot and looked around for the loud squeaking. Just then a bright red bike, trailing a red mark behind behind it, and it was going by itself.

"Whats going on?" Olivia wondered to herself. Just then, the bike broke out in flames. Olivia yelled loudly and ran over to it, but it went out as soon as it started.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" she thought to herself fearfully. She opened the crib door, and her eyes got wide what she saw. A man in is forty's, with a girl about thirty hiding behind him. And the man with the burnt face trying to cut the man with the black hair and sunglasses. They weren't in the precinct anymore, they were in a large, dark, living room with flames leaping around the border of the room.

"You stupid bitch!" Freddy yelled trying to get to the girl, but the man with black hair kept pushing her out of the way.

"Leave her alone Kruger!" the man yelled in a familiar voice.

"a very familiar voice" Olivia thought to herself fearfully. Freddy growled at him, then with one quick motion the man went flying across the room, leaving the girl completely unprotected.

"Now, its your turn you little bitch" he said advancing on her. The next second He had the girl flying across the room. Olivia was in such shock, that all she could do was stand there and watch the scene in front of her.

"Nancy!" the man shouted limping over to her. He bent down besides her.

"That was the name John shouted out" Olivia thought to herself fearfully.

"come on sweetie wake up, come on Nancy wake up please!" he said pleadingly to her. The women opened her eyes and groaned.

"Oh God John please help me" she said as the blood poured out of her stomach. She had landed on a sharp rock that had gone though her stomach.

"It'll be okay Nancy. Just hold on for me okay please, I love yo-"

"Look out" she yelled loudly as Freddy came up to the two of them, his claws advanced.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" John yelled getting in front of her.

"Go to hell Munch" he said loudly, then he threw him across the room with one motion of his hand. He advanced on Nancy

"go to hell you bastard!"

"We'll see about that" he growled at her. Then, just as he was about to stick his claws in her, Olivia came out of her daze.

"No!" she yelled loudly. Freddy looked at her and glared at her, then with one quick motion he was right in front of her. Olivia let out a yell, then turned to run, but as soon as she turned around, she was in an abandoned alleyway.

"Oh my god. Okay, just calm down Olivia" she thought to herself fearfully. She felt a cold wind wrap around her. She reached for her gun, and just felt an empty holster. She looked around and she got wide eyes as she realized where she was. She was in the alley where her mother was raped.

"Oh my God!" she said backing up. Then out of no where, Kruger came from no where and pushed her down to he ground and got on top of her. She screamed loudly, but Kruger just hushed her.

"Shh, they'll be plenty of time for screaming later."

"Get off me!" she yelled trying to get out form under him.

"No way bitch" he said growling at her and slamming her arms over her head. She couldn't even move them he was so strong.

"Wait please, wh, what happened to Munch" she said pleadingly. She knew she couldn't fight him, so maybe she could just distract him. He laughed a cold small laugh

"Well, I have a few minutes before I get to have you. But Munch was engaged to that bitch Nancy Thompson, and I killed her, end of story. Now my dear pet" he said looking her up and down

"its your turn" he said in a low growl. He pinned her arms over her head and began to take off her clothes, and Olivia began to struggle, but it was clear that she couldn't win, so she screamed the first thing that came to her mind.

"Elliot help!" Meanwhile, back in the precinct, Elliot and Fin were trying to find anything that could help them on there case.

"Got something" Fin said motioning Elliot over.

"What?" he said going over to him. Fin had an old newspaper article on his screen.

"In 1991, thirty three year old Nancy Thomson was murdered. Her close Friends and family said that it was the fault of Fredrick James Kruger, a murdered child molester who died in 1985. No further details have been given at this time. She was engaged to Johnathan Lee Munch, a veteran NYPD officer. Munch also stated that the Kruger killed her, and he refused to believe otherwise." Elliot got wide eyes and looked at Fin

"oh my god, he was engaged to her." Fin was about to say something else, but then they heard something that made Elliot's heart nearly stop.

"Elliot help!" they heard Olivia scream from the crib

"Olivia!" Elliot shouted before Fin and him ran to the crib, where what they saw, shocked them both.

I know it's short, but please review :)


	7. The second note

Dick Wolf owns SVU, and Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street.

A/N Sorry for the long update, been really busy. Thanks for all the reviews :)

"Elliot help!" Olivia screamed as Freddy pinned her arm's over her head. All of her clothes were off her and his pants were off. Freddy put his hand over her mouth

"shut up bitch. Now, we're gonna have a little fun" he said kissing her neck.

"Get off me!" she screamed at him. He growled at her before running the hand with out the blades over her body, and where he did, he left a bright red smoking burn mark along her stomach. Olivia screamed in pain and tried to fight him off, but he was to strong for her.

"Oh god help me!" she screamed loudly before he pushed her legs apart with his. He got his razor and quickly cut off a piece of Olivia's hair before looking down and smiling evilly at her.

"Shut up, now, lets have some fun" he said wagging his tongue at her.

Meanwhile in the crib

"Olivia!" Elliot shouted before Fin and him ran to the crib, where what they saw, shocked them both. Olivia was thrashing around and screaming loudly.

"Oh my God" Elliot said before rushing to her side.

"Olivia, come on Liv wake up" Elliot said shaking her, but that didn't do anything. She still thrashed and screamed

"Oh my God help me!' they heard her scream loudly.

"Holy shit, Olivia wake up!" Elliot yelled at her, but she didn't wake up. He turned to Fin, who looked shock

"what the hell's wrong with her man?" he said over Olivia's screaming.

'I don't know, go get me some cod water now!" he said trying to hold her arm's down because they were trashing so hard.

"Gotcha" Fin said before running out of the room. Elliot turned to Olivia and tried to wake her up again.

"Olivia, come on Liv wake up" but it wasn't working. Just then, her leg's got spread and her arms got pinned over her head.

'What the hell?" Elliot said as she saw Olivia struggling with what looked like an invisible attacker. Fin came running into the room and handed her a cold glass of water. Elliot took it quickly and splashed it on her face, but that didn't do anything. Elliot ran a hand though his hair before he raised his hand.

"I'm really sorry I had to do this Liv." Then he slapped her across the face as hard as he could. Olivia woe up screaming and Elliot shock her.

"Olivia, it's okay, it's okay" he said to her. She opened her eyes and looked around the room worriedly.

"Where is he?" she said worriedly getting off the cot. Elliot looked at Fin who shrugged, then he looked back.

"Who are you talking about Liv?" Eliot said softly. Olivia took another look around the room, then at her clothes.

"My clothes, they're on me, but he ripped them off" she said still looking around the room. Elliot went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulders, and when he did that, she screamed and whipped around. Elliot looked at Fin, who was looking at Olivia like she was crazy.

"Olivia" Elliot said calmly

"are you okay?" Olivia ran a worried hand though her hair before she thought of something

"the burn mark" she said before running to the bathroom. Elliot looked at Fin who just looked confused, then they followed her into the womens bathroom, where Olivia had her shirt lifted up, and was tracing a burn mark all the way down her stomach.

"Oh my god, he's real" she said fearfully, not noticing Fin or Elliot in the door way. When Elliot saw what was n her stomach, he got wide eyes then went over to her.

"Oh my God Olivia what happened?" Olivia turned to look at him.

"It's Freddy Kruger, he did this. And just now, he tried to rape me."

"Olivia, no one tried to rape you, it was all a dream" he said calmly.

"I know it was! Don't you get it! He kills people in there dreams! That's how John's Fiancé got killed, she was killed by Kruger, and Munch tried to protect her!" Elliot glanced over at Fin, before looking back at Olivia.

"Olivia, listen to me, it's impossible for a man to kill someone in there dreams."

"No it's not!" she yelled at him

"I was almost raped and murdered, and your telling me that it wasn't real! I am telling you Elliot he's real! And he's a murder and a rapist and unless we can stop him, he's gonna do it again!" Elliot took a deep breath before going up to hug her.

"Oh god what is going on with you Olivia?" he thought fearfully to himself. He released it and looked at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Liv what's wrong?" he said sincerely.

"You don't believe me, you think I'm crazy and that I'm making it up" she said sniffling.

"No I don't Olivia, it's just" he paused for a moment trying to think of the right words to say.

"I hate seeing you hurt, and this case is really getting to you. Look, take the rest of the day off, me and Fin can handle it. And tonight, we can get some dinner and then we can have a night all alone to ourselves okay?" he said softly. Olivia wiped away her tears and looked at him.

"He thinks I'm crazy, he truly thinks I'm phycotic. My own boyfriend thinks that I'm crazy. I know he's real, I just know it!" But she decided to just go along with him.

"Alright, you sure you and Fin can handle it?" Before he could say yes, Fin's cell phone rang

"Tutuola. Okay where? 78th street, alley 6? Got it, wait wait what was found at the crime scene? Oh wow, no it's cool, we'll be right down." He hung up his phone then turned to Elliot and Olivia.

"We got another case at 78th street, and um, something very wield was found at the crime scene."

"What?" Elliot said still holding on to Olivia.

"A note with a lock of brown hair attached to it that said 'three four better lock your door'."

I wouldn't sleep tonight if you don't review :)

A/N to anyone that never saw Nightmare on Elm Street, 'three four better lock your door' is the 2nd part of a song that his victims sing.


	8. At the hospital

Dick Wolf owns SVU, and Wes Craven owns A nightmare on Elm Street.

A/N for any one that didn't see Freddy VS Jason, Hipnocil was a pill the people in a hospital were given to make them stop dreaming.

Hospital, room 176.

Cragen waited anxiously for Munch to wake up. He was so afraid when his squad mentioned Kruger, and he was also terrified what would happen if he was back again. He was the only one that believed in Munch when he said that Nancy was murdered by Freddy, because he got attacked too.

"But we stopped him, me and Munch stopped him. There's no way he could have returned" he said softly

"that bastard can do anything" Munch said groggily. Cragen turned to him and sighed a sigh of relief.

"John, thank god your awake, I forced the doctor to give you Hipnocil. Your not allergic or anything are you?" Munch shock his head then looked around the room

"where are Benson, Stabler and Fin?." Cragen shock his head angrilly

"probably investigating the crime." Munch shot up in his bed and got wide eyed

"what? No, they can't know about him, you can't let them Cragen! You know what he can do!"

"I know that Munch!" Cragen whispered angrilly

"don't you think that I told them to get off the case? And keep your voice down, what if someone hears us and gets scared?" he whispered angrilly again. Munch ran a hand though his hair

'we have to get to them, we have to do something. Slip Hipnocil in there drinks or something, anything."

"I'm going to, don't worry" Cragen said sighing. Munch got a tear in his eye

"I just can't believe he's back, after he killed Nancy, tried to kill me, what the hell does this bastard want from me?"

"I don't think it's you John, I mean, have you had any dreams since the case started?"

"why wouldn't it be about me, I'm the one he hurt the most."

"I know Munch, but don't forget, the fucker got me too" Cragen said lifting his shirt to reveal four long scars on his stomach caused by Freddy's blades. Munch nodded then rested his head against the headboard.

"We have to do something, you and me, we can't let the other's get involved." Cragen was about to agree before his cell phone rang.

"I thought you were supposed to have your phones off in a hospital?" Munch said as Cragen answered his phone

"desk clerks a friend of mine."

"Cragen" he said into his phone.

"Hey it's Elliot, just wondering how Munch is doing?" that was a lie. He really called to tell him about Olivia

"he's fine, it was just a little spell, he'll get over it."

"That's good, hey caption, are you alone right now?"

"why what's going on?" he said worriedly.

"Um, well it's Olivia."

"Oh my god is she okay? is she hurt?" he said worriedly

"whats going on?" Munch said shooting up again.

"She's, well not really fine but. Look, she's been having these really weird dreams." Cragen got wide eyes and tried not to pass out.

"Um, wh, what kind of dreams?" he said putting him on speaker phone so that Munch could also listen.

"Really freaky ones, she says she's dreaming a burnt man keeps trying to rape and kill her, and she thinks it's real." John looked at Cragen with wide and worried eyes, and Cragen looked at Munch with the same expression.

"Do, does she have his name?"

"yeah, she says his name is Freddy Kruger."

'No, oh my god not Olivia!" Munch thought fearfully to himself as he struggled not to pass out. Cragen felt tears roll down his face and he struggled not to let Elliot hear he was crying.

"Elliot, whatever you do, don't let her fall asleep, or you, or Fin, do you understand me? he said trying to stay calm.

"But capt-" Elliot started, but Cragen angrilly interrupted him

"just do as I say damn it! Whatever you do, don't fall asleep. Now, have Olivia call me as soon as she can, do you understand?"

"yes, but I told her to take the day off, cause I was worried about her, there was another victim, with the same circumstances as the last one, except this note said three four better lock your door. But cap what do I do about Liv, I'm really worried about her." Cragen tried once again to hold the tears down. He loved Olivia like a daughter, and he knew the kinds of things that Freddy could do to someone.

"Ju, just have her call me, and um, get your selfs off the case. Both you and Fin, do you understand? Me and Munch are going to take the leads on this."

"But caption-"

"Stabler I swear to god, either you stay as far away from this case as you and Fin can, or I'm going to fire both of you. Do you understand me?"

"yeah, but why?" Elliot said confused. Cragen never threatened him like that before

"just do it, and Elliot I need you to do something for me."

'Um, sure what is it?"

"go to the drugstore, take my credit card and buy as many bottles of a drug called Hipnocil as possible. If you can't find that, get some sort of dream suppressant drug, the expensive kind, and I want you nd Fin to take some, do you understand? And any living victims of this bastard, give them some too."

"Captain I don't understand, why do you want me and Fin to take some pills? What's going on with this case Don?"

"some things are better left unanswered Elliot, now go" then he hung up the phone. He looked at Munch, who had a tear running down his face.

"Why Olivia? Hmm, not that I wish it on someone else, but why did the freak chose her?" Cragen shrugged then wiped a tear away.

"I don't know John, but don't worry, she'll be okay." Munch nodded then wiped away his tears

"why the hell did this bastard have to be born anyway? Hmm, why couldn't his mother just get an abortion or something?"

"because his mother was a nun, you know that John. Amanda Kruger was raped in that phycotic place and was raped, then she had that, thing, and well, you knew the rest." John looked like he was thinking about something for a moment before he got wide eyed.

"Oh my God! I know who he's after! He's after Olivia!"

"why the hell would he be after her? She didn't grow up on Elm Street, and her mother wasn't one of the people who burned him alive, so why would he be after her?"

'Because! don't you see, Kruger hated his mother, I mean, he wanted her dead. Thats why he wants to kill Olivia, because-"

"because he thinks shes like him. He was a child of rape and so is she, but why would he chose her? Theres a lot of rape child's, so why her?" Munch thought for a moment before he got out his cell phone.

"Stabler" Elliot answered

"Elliot listen to me, I need you to look something up for me. I need you to look up Olivia's mother's rape."

'Why, whats going on Munch?"

"just do it!" he yelled at him

"and look up Freddy Kruger, his mug shot before he was killed."

"alright, I wish someone would tell me some answers though."

"What are you doing Munch?" Cragen asked looking at him oddly. Munch covered the phone so that Elliot couldn't hear

"Olivia's mother was raped in sixty nine, that was before he was murdered. He was suspected of raping a five year old girl on Elm street, but he said he went to New York for a weekend. Turns out he just stayed for one night and came back and raped the girl, but he was in New York for one night, one night in September."

"Olivia's mother was raped in September" Cragen said in shock, releazing what Munch was getting at.

"Got it" he heard Elliot say over the phone.

"Great, now, tell me if she had any cuts or anything on her."

"Um, yeah, she had four slashes on er breasts and things. Why?" Munch looked at Cragen in shock,before taking in the phone again.

"oka, okay, now look at the mug shot of Kruger, what color is his eyes and hair?"

"his eyes are chocolate Brown, and his was dark brown,will someone please tell me whats going on!" he yelled though the phone.

"Thanks" then Munch hung up the phone and looked at Cragen in shock

"no, no, thats got to be a coincidence, he's not, no, oh my god" Cragen said in shock. Munch nodded before he spoke in equal shock

"Freddy Kruger is Olivia's father."

Oh hows that 4 a twist? Review and u get more :)


	9. Gun threats

Dick Wolf owns SVU, and Wes Craven owns A nightmare on Elm Street.

Elliot hung up the phone and looked at Fin with a confused look.

"What was that bout?" Fin asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but Cragen said that we should both get off the case"

"are we?"

"no." Fin and Elliot grabbed there coats then went out to the car. Elliot started it up then began to drive.

"I wonder whats going on with Olivia?" Fin said worriedly.

"I don't know, but this case is really getting to her."

"Do you think she's losing it?" Elliot opened his mouth to protest against Fin saying that about Olivia, but he couldn't, becausehe slightlyagreed with him

"I don't know. It could just be stress or something truly freaked her out in her dreams. But she's had a rough life, and maybe it all caught up to her right now."

"But it ain't just her though. Cragens flipping out, Munch passed out in the precinct, hell the only ones that aren't that affected by that is us." Elliot shrugged

"I don't know Fin, I really don't know." They didn't speak the rest of the way to the crime scene. They pulled up and parked and went to one of the CSI's.

"What do we got?" Elliot asked him

"it's real bad detective, I mean a blood bath." He led them over to the body and uncovered the sheet, it took all Elliot had to keep down his lunch. What was left of the girls face was all bloody, her blond hair was coated in blood, and her body was completely massacred. She looked to be about twenty

"Holy fuck, what the hell happened to this girl?" Fin said in shock.

"We don't know, we didn't find any fluids because the blood washed them all away. But she was found naked, and stab wounds were the cause of it. We're not sure how many." Elliot couldn't turn away from the victim.

"How could anyone do that to someone?" he thought to himself sadly and angrilly

"wh, what was found with the body?" Elliot asked forcing his eyes away.

"A note that said three four better lock your door and a piece of brown hair was also taped to it, we're not sure who's." Elliot nodded then covered the girl up with the sheet.

"Do we have any finger prints?" Fin asked

"no, but theres to much blood to dust for them." He nodded before the CSI handed a wallet to them in an evidence bag

"we found this a few feet away from the body, her name was Lisa Metcalf, she was a student at NYU, twenty one years old, and she had an engagement ring" he said giving them a bloody ring in a small evidence bag. Elliot nodded then turned back to the sheet covering the victim witch was quickly becoming soaked in blood.

"I can't believe someone would do this" Fin said holding back tears. Elliot nodded then turned away from the corpse

"so, we uh, should probably call Benson" he said getting out his cell phone, but Fin stopped him

"are you sure man? I mean, shes been under a lot of stress lately?" Elliot looked at his phone then back at Fin, then put it away.

"Your right, besides, we're not even supposed to be investigating this case anyway, why brig her into this." Just then, a CSI came up to them

"detectives I think you may want to see this" the CSI said really concerned and a little afraid. They ran over to them and looked at what they were looking at and got wide eyes. It was Olivia being raped by a man in a cowboy hat, what looked like claws on his hand, and his entire back side was burned badly on the ground, drawn in blood with absolutely perfect details. The other blood flowing from the body seemed to be flowing around it .

"Whe, where the hell did this come from?" he said in shock.

"We don't know, we moved the body and it was there." Elliot stood in shock for a moment before he shook his head

"we gotta tell Olivia" he said getting out his phone. He quickly dialed her number and after one ring she answered

"Benson" she said tiredly. She went home and decided to take a hot bubble bath, that always relaxed her.

"Olivia it's me, look we got a big problem

"what? " she said not wanting to know.

"Um, you should probably meet us at the station" he said not being able to turn away from the picture

"why, whats going on?" she said beginning to be nervous.

"I'll tell you when you get there okay?" he said little nervously,

"Elliot, please tell me whats going on?" she said really upset now.

"I will okay, I just don't want you to hear it over the phone." She thought for a moment

"alright, I'll be there soon" then she hung up. Elliot flipped the phone shut then turned to Fin who just looked in disgust at the picture

"It looks exactly like her. How the hell could someone, in blood, its just wrong man." Elliot nodded then turned to a CSI that was taking pictures of the picture.

"Can I have one of those?" he said getting out a small evidence bag. He nodded then handed him a picture. Elliot put it in the bag and then turned to Fin

"You ready to go?" Fin nodded then began walking to the car. They both got in and Elliot began driving to the precinct.

"Who do you think did it?" Fin said looking over at him. Elliot shrugged

"I don't know, but I'll get him." They drove in silence the rest of the way to the precinct

"Who could have done this? She's pissed off dozens of people, what if he goes after her?" he thought fearfully to himself. He began running off names in his head of who could have done something like this and what he could do to her

"no! You can't think like that, she's gonna be fine and your gonna catch the bastard." He sighed then pulled into the precinct, Olivia's car was there. They both got out and walked in to find Olivia sitting at her desk. When they walked in she got up and went over to them.

"whats wrong? whats happened?" she asked them.

"Olivia maybe you better sit down" Elliot said carefully.

"What, just tell me, is it Munch, is he okay?" she said worriedly.

"No he's fine, it's you were worried about, please sit down." Olivia looked suspicious before going over to her desk and sitting

"now, please tell me whats wrong." Elliot took out the picture and took a deep breath.

"It's better to get it over with" he told himself before handing her the picture. She took it and looked at in in wide eyes then back at Elliot

"wha, what is this?" she asked in shock.

"We don't know, it was found with the body along with a note and a lock of brown hair" he said softly.

"It looks just like me" she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"D, do you think it could Santana's?" she asked Elliot. Amil Santana's was a man that drew pictures of his victims and what he would do to them before he did it. When they raided his house they found a few pictures of Olivia, but his lawyer got him off saying that it wasn't illegal for him to do drawings, even if he didn't have the persons consent and that didn't proved he raped anyone. Plus most of the evidence on the rapes were circumstance. Elliot shrugged

"we don't know, it could be, but-"

"but what?" Cragen said walking in the Bull Pen along with Munch and two large drug store bags and three cups of coffee

"Munch! Your alright, what happened to you man?" Fin said going over to him. He shrugged, him and Cragen both agreed that they would act like nothing was going on with Kruger and they would slip the Hipnocil drugs in Elliot's and Fins coffee. Fin and Elliot looked at each other, Cragen would be mad if they knew they had investigated when they were told not to.

"Whats going on?" he said seeing the slightly scared look on Olivia's face, and Fins and Elliot's nervous ones. Munch went up to Olivia and gave her the cup of coffee and then bent down and whispered something in her ear.

"Me and Cragen got to talk to you in private okay?" he said kindly. Olivia nodded then looked at Elliot and inf who looked nervous

"Well cap don't be mad but, me and Elliot investigated the case you told us not to."

"You what?" Cragen yelled at them. Usually he would never yell at them that bad for disobeying an order, but he's seen first hand at what Freddy can do, and he didn't want any one in his squad to have anything to do with him.

"well we just went to the crime scene ,we didn't talk to any one yet. Why are you getting so angry about this?" Elliot said noticing the tiny vein in Cragens neck beginning to pulse

"I don't need a reason to give an order to my detectives! When I give my detectives an order, I expect that that exact order will be followed! I told you both I didn't want neither of you involved in this case and you go ahead and investigate, why would you do something like that! Do you realize the damage you could have done? Do you know-"

"Oh my God, Don, come take a look at this" Munch said looking at the small picture in Olivia's hand. Cragen went over and took the picture out of Olivia's hand and got wide eyed.

"It looks just like him" he said softly. He turned to munch who was trying desperately not to freak out.

"Calm down, your awake, your fine, oh my god, your fine" he told himself. Cragen swallowed hard then turned to Elliot and Fin who looked and felt very confused

"the two of you go home, now, thats a direct order, do you understand. If either of you do anything even pertaining to this case I'll fire you so fast it will make your head spin."

"no, I'm not getting off this case, this freaks after her and I'm not gonna stop looking for him." Cragen got out his gun and aimed it at Elliot.

"Shit!" Fin said in shock as he looked at his captain with a gun pointed at both of them.

"Listen to me, you will have nothing to do with this case. You will not talk to anybody about it, you will not mention it to anybody, if you do, I will pull the trigger. Is that understood?" he said in a calm voice. Elliot looked at Olivia, who was in just as much shock as they were that there boss was aiming a gun at them. Elliot didn't know weather or not to call for help, draw his gun and shoot, or just forget this ever happened.

"O, okay we'll for get it, and we uh, won't tell anyone about your little gun threatening thing" Fin said trying to sound calm.

"Great way not to spread fear about him" Munch said softly.

"Shut up John, now, do both of you understand what I have told you?" Cragen said calmly as if he threatened his squad with a gun everyday.

"Yes sir" they both said. Cragen took a deep breath before putting his gun away"good, your both on paid leave until further notice okay?" Then he turned to Olivia

"Olivia me and Munch need to speak to you privately" he said before going into his office. Munch looked at the shocked looks on his fellow co workers.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Just please don't tell anyone about what he just did. He was really angry about it " he said softly. The three of them nodded before Munch also turned to Olivia

"come on Liv, it's really important that we speak to you." Olivia took a shaky breath before turning to Elliot who just shrugged. She then followed Munch in to his office and he shut the door behind them. fin turned to Elliot

'we're not gonna stop investigating are we?" he said almost as if the scene right then had no affect on either of them. Elliot shock his head

"whoever he is Munch and Fin know a lot and I don't think there gonna give it up anytime soon and he's after Olivia. Somethings wrong with this case and I'm not just gonna stand by and let this phyco get to her. Come on, we got work to do" he said beginning to walk out of the precinct. Fin shook his head

"why can't I ever work with normal people?' he said before also leaving the precinct

Pleaseeee review


	10. Telling the news

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns SVU, Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm street.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Just please don't tell anyone about what he just did. He was really angry about it " he said softly. The three of them nodded before Munch also turned to Olivia

"come on Liv, it's really important that we speak to you." Olivia took a shaky breath before turning to Elliot who just shrugged. She then followed Munch in to his office and he shut the door behind them. Olivia took a shaky breath before turning to Cragen. He was sitting in his chair and had his head down. She could have sworn she heard him cry for a moment.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" she said wondering if she should be worried that he just aimed a gun at her colleagues. He lifted his head then sighed

"why did he have to come back?" he said softly. Olivia cast a worried glance at Munch who just shook his head. Cragen looked at her then sighed.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Olivia held back a scoff. She just saw her captain aim a gun at Elliot and Fin for not obeying an order, Elliot thinks shes crazy, and a guy is attacking her in her dreams and no one will believe her. But instead of telling him all that, she just said

"yeah I'm fine." Cragen shook his head

"no your not. I know whats wrong with you" he said lowering his voice in case anyone was listening to them. Olivia looked confused before Munch went over to her.

"it's okay, we believe you Olivia. Whatever you have to tell us, you can say it. And we will believe you." Olivia just looked at the two of them

"what are they talking about?" she wondered to herself. Then she got wide eyes

"oh no, Elliot must have told him about the dreams" she thought fearfully. She decided that no one else should know about her dreams, no matter how much she wanted to tell someone.

"What are you talking about?" she said looking between the two of them. Cragen shook his head

"please Olivia just tell us what he did to you in them" he said pleadingly.

"Who did what to me where?" she said starting to get a little scared. Munch came up to her

"Olivia its okay, you can tell us, we know what your going though" he said softly.

"Okay, now I'm really confused. What the hell are you talking about?" she said a little angrilly.

"Olivia please, just tell us what your dreams were about. We know how to defeat him, we know how to stop the dreams" Cragen said softly. Olivia got wide eyes again

"no, he can't know about them." Olivia stood up

"look, I don't know what your talking about, but I'm not having any dreams." She went to the door but Munch blocked it

"yes you are. Your having dreams about a man with a burnt body, a brown cowboy hat and razer's on his right hand. Olivia, we know all about Kruger and what he can do." Olivia took a step back and just looked at him in shock.

"I ever told Elliot what he looked like, how do they know?"

"how did you know that?" she said fearfully.

"Please sit back down" Cragen asked nicely.

"No, tell me whats going on now!" she said forcefully.

"Okay your right, you deserve that. And I'm gonna get right to the point, but please sit down" Cragen said motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Olivia sat down and Munch took the seat next to her.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get to the point. Olivia, your being stalked by Freddy Kruger. He's a convicted child molester and rapist. He died in 82 and he now kills and tortures people in there dreams." Olivia was silent for a moment

"what the hell are you talking about, people can't die in there dreams." Cragen sighed then stood up and lifted his shirt to reveal four long scars on his stomach

"yes they can" he said pulling it back down. Olivia got wide eyes, now she knew that he was for real.

"Olivia, me and Cragen thought that he was gone, but I guess he isn't. Now, the only way for us to catch him again, is for you to get attacked by him."

"Whoa whoa wait. You want me to believe that a man who I never met before in my life, who kills people in their dreams, and died over twenty years ago, wants to kill me in my dreams, and I have to get attacked by him to get him to stop? Your both crazy" she said getting up but Munch stepped in front of her again.

"Where'd you get that scar around you neck Olivia?" She put her hand up and felt the small thin scar that was on her neck.

"It was an accident, no man in my dreams caused this" she said not believing herself at all. She was positive that the mark on her neck was caused by Kruger, but she didn't want to seem crazy in front of them. Munch nodded before quickly lifting up her shirt

"get off me!" she yelled pushing him away, but he still held her shirt up

"What happened to your stomach?" he said pointing to the thick burn mark. Olivia angrilly pushed down her shirt and glared at him.

"Don't you ever do that again, and I don't know what happened."

"Freddy Kruger did that to you, you know he's real Olivia. We know he's real, we do not think your crazy. Please, as crazy as it sounds we know he's real. We've seen what he can do, and what he's trying to do. Please Olivia you have to trust us." Cragen said going up to her. Olivia looked at the two of them. Being a detective for seven and a half years taught her how to read people, and she read that Cragen and Munch were telling the truth.

"Oh my god, your telling the truth, you really do believe me" she said in slight awe Cragen nodded

"yes Olivia. Why do you think me and Munch hardly sleep?" Cragen said sitting down again.

"Bu, but why would this freak, this dream stalker want with me? I never met him before-" but she paused for a moment.

"I saw him when I was fifteen" she thought to herself fearfully.

"Before what Olivia? you can tell us" Munch said also sitting down.

"When I was fifteen I had a dream that some burnt man with razer's was trying to rape and kill me. I stuck a cross into him and he died. What would he want with me after all these years?" Cragen and John shared a look, this was the part they had wanted to avoid. Telling Olivia that she was literally the spawn of Satan.

"Olivia" Cragen said softly

"we found out some information that may be a bit disturbing but you need to know." Olivia looked at Munch who was looking down then at Cragen who was trying desperately not to shed a tear.

"Whats going on? What are you two not telling me?" Cragen took a deep breath

"Olivia, first off, I want you to know that we'll here for you. Me and Munch whatever you need to do. Plus we won't judge you, scream, yell, cry, whatever you want we will not judge.

"Okay now I'm confused, what is going on?" she said not wanting know now that there has been a lot of build up for her.

"I think that this would be better if I just get it over with. Olivia, Freddy Kruger is your father, he's your's mother rapist." Olivia got wide eyes

"no, no he's not. I mean, no, your wrong" she said turning to Munch.

"He's lieing right? I mean, I'm not related to that thing" but Munch just nodded in agreement.

"I am so sorry Olivia" Cragen said sincerely. Olivia began getting tears in her eyes

"No, no your wrong. Your wrong!" she yelled angrilly getting up and letting tears fall.

"I am not related to that bastard! He is not my father!" she yelled louder. Cragen quickly got up and went over to her and gently took her by her shoulders.

"Olivia listen to me, it'll be okay. Nothing is going to change." She forcefully pushed him away

"no! I'm not his daughter, I'm not his daughter!" she yelled, even more tears falling before she collapsed on the floor with even more tears falling.

"He's not my father, hes not my father" she said through heavy sobs. Cragen also got on the floor and hugged her.

"Get off me!" she yelled though the heavy sobs but he didn't and just hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, it's okay" he said softly his own tears gently falling. Olivia finally gave in and hugged him back, sobbing uncontrollably, still repeating the same words.

"He's not my father, he's not my father, he's not my father."

Please review


	11. Wake me up!

Dick Wolf owns SVU, Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street.

"It's okay, it's okay" he said softly his own tears gently falling. Olivia finally gave in and hugged him back, sobbing uncontrollably, still repeating the same words.

"He's not my father, he's not my father, he's not my father."

Ten minutes later

Cragen was holding Olivia as they both sat against his desk. She stopped sobbing about five minutes ago, and was now just sitting there silently whale tears rolled down her face. Munch was leaning against the door also silent

"Are you positive?" she said quietly.

"Its the only logical explanation there is. Why would he want to kill you if your not" Munch said quietly.

"But then why did he attack you two?" she said her voice breaking.

"Because I was engaged to his worst enemy, and Cragen tried to help me defeat him once" Munch said coming over to her.

"Why, why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"we did, but they didn't believe us. Just like Fin and Elliot didn't believe you." Cragen said softly. These were the times when he missed taking a drink. Olivia nodded then wiped away her tears before standing up.

"I want to catch this fucker" she said softly but sternly. Munch and Cragen nodded in agreement

"we will, we just need your help to do it. Olivia, you need to fall asleep and then hold on to him when you wake up. That'll bring him to the real world on our terms. Its worked before" Cragen said remembering his past. Munch shook his head

"she can't what if she gets hurt?" Olivia turned towards him with tears and anger in her eyes

"I don't care what happens to me. I am going to get this bastard for what he did to my mother. Hes killed over one hundred people and I want to be the one to arrest him. I don't want anymore people getting hurt because of me." Cragen nodded, he knew once he mentioned this idea, she would be too strong headed to turn it down.

"All right,but I have to tell you something. Olivia, this is dangerous, probably the most dangerous thing that you will ever do in your life, you may not come out alive. If you don't want to do this, then we under stand completely, no one will think your a coward or anything. Hell even I'm scared of this monster. You do not have to do this." Olivia turned to him

"yeah I do, I am gonna catch this freak, whatever it takes. And If I don't come out alive, then so be it" she said her voice shaking a little bit. Cragen nodded

"do you want to do it now or tomorrow?"

"now, I want this over with" she said taking a shaky breath. Cragen and Munch nodded then the three of them went into the crib. Olivia looked at the bed for a moment.

"This could be the last thing I ever do" she thought worriedly to herself. She sighed then turned to Cragen who had tears in his eyes.

"If, I don't make it back. Will you tell Elliot" she paused for a moment to compose herself

"tell him I loved him till the end." Cragen nodded then Munch let out a sob but held it back.

"Olivia wait, you don't have to do this. Please, we'll get some one else, I'll go. Its to dangerous"

"I don't care John, and you can't get someone else, I'm the one he wants." John went up to her and hugged her

"I'll be here when you two get back" he whispered in her ear. Olivia nodded then released the hug and took a shaky breath before turning to Cragen.

"So um, whats the plan?" she said sitting on a bed.

"You'll fall asleep for fifteen minutes, no more. Me and Munch will wake you up even if you don't have him. If you can't get him then theres always tomorrow." Olivia nodded then laid down on the cot. As scared and worried as she was, she was actually tired. She closed her eyes and after a moment she opened them back up. She sat up and looked around, Munch or Cragen were no where in sight. She was still in the crib.

"Hello?" she called out sitting up in the bed. No one answered. She got off the bed and went to the door and opened it, the entire precinct was deserted.

"Elliot? Fin? Where is every one?" she called out. She sighed then looked at her desk and went over to it. She opened a case file and gasped in fear before throwing it to the ground in disgust. It was filled with spiders and blood. She took a shaky breath before turning away from her desk. But when she did she screamed in fright. Elliot was completely bloody, so much so you could barley recognize him and was hanging from the ceiling. She slowly went up to him

"Elliot wake up" she said nerviously, but he didn't move.

"No" she said shakeing her head in dispair

"Elliot wake up!" she yelled at him now in tears.

"Please wake up!" she screamed hitting the body with all her mght. He didn't move but instead gushed blood from all the wounds he had on him. She let out a sob and rested her head agsinst his bloody chest, not even caring about the blood that was flowing heavily from it.

"Don't leave me" she whispered through her tears. He quickly opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist with a bloody hand. She looked up at him in shookand he had a cold, evil look in his bloody eyes. She tried to run but he just held on to her wrist tighter.

"Hey Liv, wanna fuck?" he said evilly wagging his chopped up tongue at her. She screamed before wrenching out of his grasp and running away from him. She ran to the back door and yanked it open. But instead of seeing an empty alley way, she saw a long hall way with steam coming from some of the boilers. She slowly stepped in it and the door slammed behind her. She whipped around and ran up to the door.

"No let me out!" she said yanking on the handle, but it was no use. Ten the door handle began to melt and Olivia yanked her hands off of the handle as it melted away. She took a shaky breath before turning around and began to walk along the long hall way.

"Where am I?" she said out loud fearfully.

"Your in my house bitch" she heard Kruger say behind her. She whipped around and saw him a few feet away form her. He motioned to the hall way

"like my little present I left ya?" he said coldly.

"I really don't know why your going out with him, all he wants you for is to fuck. Funny, thats all I want you for too" he said letting out a cold laugh before beginning to walk towards her slowly and Olivia walked back words keeping her scared eyes on him.

"You know Olivia, I have fucked a lot of girls in my life, but I'm really looking forward to you. I wonder if your anything like your mom? She was a good bitch" he said with a chuckle."Heard she thought you were a bitch too. Your a little whore, why the fuck did I get cursed with having a little tramp like you" he said mimicking Olivia's mother exact voice. Olivia took a shaky breath but didn't run, she wanted to wait until the exact moment when Cragen and Munch were going to wake her up when she was gonna grab him.

"You know, I love to go hunting, its so much fun when you catch the prey" he said with a growl.

"So why the fuck aren't you running?" he yelled angrilly at her.

"Go to hell!" she yelled back at him. He growled at her for a second before jumping on her and pushing her down. She tried to fight him but he was to strong

"your mom was a fighter too, but I had her and I'm gonna have you." She looked at her watch and saw that it had been fourteen minutes and forty five seconds since she went to sleep. She grabbed him by the sweater angrilly

"I got him, I got him wake me up!" she yelled loudly holding on to his sweater for dear life. He growled at her for a moment before Olivia's hand began to burn badly. She held on for a moment before she was forced to let go. Her hands were on fire and it was spreading up her arms. She screamed loudly as she smelt the smell of burning flesh. She tried to get out from under him to do something about it but he wouldn't let her.

"Hurts like a mother fucker don't it?" he growled. She screamed loudly again before the flames were beginning to reach her face, then she felt some one slap her across the face hard and she woke up screaming trying to get the fire out. She jumped off the cot still screaming.

"Olivia calm down, your all right!" Cragen yelled loudly shaking her. Olivia calmed down and look at her hands, they weren't burnt at all. She let out a small sob before sitting back down on the cot.

"Hes gonna kill him, hes gonna kill Elliot" she said letting out a few more sobs. Munch and Cragen looked at each other before back at her

"di, did he say he would?" Olivia shook her head

"no, but he was hanged and cut, and oh god" she said crying. Cragen went up to her

"Olivia listen to me, hes not going to get to him, hes not going to touch him. Do you under stand me?" he said sternly. Olivia nodded before wiping away the tears.

"I don't want to do this anymore, not today, please" she said pleadingly.

"All right, just take a deep breath and calm down, it'll be all right" Cragen said soothingly. She nodded before wiping her tears away. She knew it was gonna be a long time before she got that vision of Elliot out of her head.

Pleaseee review. And just to keep u in suspense, the next chapter will be called 'Elliot's dream'. So the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update :)


	12. Elliots dream

Dick Wolf owns SVU and Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street.

Elliot sat at his desk and worked on paperwork, trying to figure out the case. Fin came over to him with a cup of coffee.

"You alright man?" Fin said placing the cup on Elliot's desk.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just trying to figure out this case. It really has everyone messed up you know? Cragen and Munch are obviously hiding something, and Olivia is." He paused to try to find the right word.

"Shes a little crazy about this whole thing" Fin said to him sitting down.

"She isn't crazy" Elliot said defensively

"she's just a little scared of this whole thing."

"I never said she was crazy. And your right, maybe she should be afraid of this case. I mean the guy drew a picture of her in blood on the ground. If it was me I'd be freaked out also." Elliot nodded before Olivia came out of Cragens office, she looked a little upset. She went over to him.

"El can I talk to you?" she asked him softly.

"Sure what about?"

"in private" she said motioning to the interrogation room. Elliot nodded before following her to the room. He shut the door behind them then turned to her, she looked really shook up.

"Liv whats wrong?" he asked kindly. She sniffed and wiped away a tear

"I'm sorry about all of this. I just, this case is really getting to me."

"You have nothing to be sorry about" he said sincerely

"yes I do, god you and Fin probably think I'm crazy" she said trying to hold back a sob.

"No one thinks that about you. Your to beautiful to be called crazy" he said with a kind smile. Olivia gave him a sad smile before going up to him and kissing him. He kissed her back and she pulled him in closer but Elliot stopped her.

"Olivia we're at work" he said wishing he wasn't.

"So let them see" she said pulling him back in a kiss. Elliot resisted for a moment before kissing her back.

"They know we're dating, let them catch us" he thought to himself. Olivia kissed him more passionately before laying him down on the table.

"We're actually going to have sex in the interrogation room" he thought a little surprised as she took off her shirt and jeans to revel a red bra and green thongs.

He ran his hands over his body whale there tongues explored each other. She got out her hand cuffs from the jeans and handcuffed his hands to the table legs. Elliot was a little surprised; she was great at having sex, but she never did anything that kinky.

"Oh god Liv" he moaned softly whale her hands roamed the lower part of his body. All was well until something happened. Whale he was running his tongue across hers, she bit down hard. He let out a muffled yell and she bit down harder. He twisted him self so that she fell off him. He felt heavy bleeding in his mouth.

"What the fuck?" he yelled muff idly because of all the blood. She began laughing coldly as she sat on the floor.

"Tasty sexy" she said coldly licking up the blood around her mouth seductively. She laughed again before her cold laugh turned into Kruger's laugh. Kruger stood up, fully dressed and still laughing.

"Whats up baby?" he said mocking Olivia's voice before it changed to his own. Elliot looked at him with wide eyes before trying to get off the table, but he was still handcuffed.

"no no" Kruger said making handcuffs around his ankles.

"Who are you?" he said spitting out the blood only to have more come.

"They call me the Spring wood slasher. Nice nickname huh?" he said showing his claws. Elliot got wide eyes and tried to get off the table again but he was still handcuffed.

"Let me go" he said sternly, but with fear obviously in his voice.

"Not a chance in hell pig. I wonder how Olivia is gonna take her little fuck buddy being killed? Maybe I'll just do her a favor and kill her first" he growled before slowly advancing on him with his claws in front of him. Elliot tried harder to get out of the handcuffs, but the harder he tried the tighter they got.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" he yelled when Kruger was right in front of him. He paused as if this was interesting to him and he was thinking about it.

"Just like you never touched your wife whale you were screwing that little bitch?" he said coldly to him.

"Hmm, you know, you got to fuck both those bitches, maybe I'll have a little taste of Kathy too, just to compare them."

"Your not gonna fucking touch them!" Elliot yelled still trying to get out of the handcuffs.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do!" Kruger yelled before plunging his claws down whale Elliot yelled loudly.

I know its short, but pleasee review.


	13. Meeting with Kincaid

Dick Wolf owns SVU, Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street.

A/N I know that Kincaid died in the fourth movie, but I'm saying he didn't.

"Elliot wake up man" Fin said giving him a little shake. Elliot woke up with a start and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked looking around the car.

"Well, you fell asleep and at first it sounded like you and Olivia were having a good time, then you started yelling no no and it got annoying." Elliot groaned then closed his eyes

"so you all right man?" Fin asked him a little suspiciously. Elliot nodded

"yeah, yeah I'm fine. It must have been all this talk about sleeping and dreams must have screwed me up a little."

"It was the same thing that Olivia described. That thing was in my dream, he tried to kill me." But he quickly shook the thought away

"no it's not true, no man tried to kill you in your dreams Elliot, you've just been working to hard" he told himself firmly

"A good nights sleep will help you straighten things out." He didn't know how wrong he was.

"So uh, where are we going" he asked Fin as he pulled up to a large building

"a contact of mine told me that a Kincaid Walker was brought to Bell view ten years ago, claimed that a Freddy Kruger kept trying to murder him in his dreams. When he was messing around in a old car junk yard a few fell on him and he said that it was Kruger's fault. Thought we could have a chat with him" Fin said turning off the key and getting out of the car. Elliot nodded then followed him into the large white building. They both went up to the receptionist.

"Can I help you two?" the receptionist asked them

"I'm detective Tutuola, this is detective Stabler, we need to speak to Kincaid Walker."

"Why, he's been locked up in his room for the past ten years, he couldn't' have done anything wrong."

"Look, we need to talk to him, so if you could take us to him that would be great" Fin said a little annoyed with the man. The receptionist gave Fin a tiny glare before getting out a small plastic box

"guns please" he said coldly. The both rolled there eyes before taking out there guns and putting them in the box

"now will you take us to him?"

"sign in." They both rolled there eyes again before signing there names on the sheet of paper.

Follow me" the receptionist said getting a ring of keys and standing up.

"So, you want to tell me why you want to talk to sand man?" the receptionist said as they walked down the long hallways

"sand man?" Fin asked him. He nodded

"yeah, the guy refuses to go to sleep. One time a med tech tried to give him a needle filled with a tranquilizer and" the receptionist paused as if recollecting the moment

"he nearly bit the guys hand off. I'm telling you man, I think last time he slept was last month." They stopped in front of a large metal door with a tiny wired window.

"Here we are, want me to leave you alone or what?" Fin nodded then he unlocked the door. Inside the room was a black man in a straight jacket slamming himself up against the padded wall.

"No sleep, no sleep, no sleep" he kept muttering. Fin and Elliot looked at each other for a moment before walking in the room.

"Um, Kincaid?" Fin asked him calmly. He turned to look at the two of them. His face was covered with bruises from slamming against the wall so much

"no, no your gonna try to make me sleep, well Kincaid don't sleep no more."

"No, no we're not gonna try to make you sleep. We just want to know what you used to dram about." Kincaid smiled evilly at them

"Freddy Kruger, he, he used to come in my dreams and try to kill me. Thats why I don't sleep no more."

"What did he look like?" Elliot asked him knowing this was a waste of time.

"He's all burned, has a red and green shirt, and, and he's a cowboy! Yeah, and he cuts with his fingers!" All of a sudden, Kincaid started laughing crazily.

"He tried to kill me in my dreams, but I don't sleep no more! My mommy tried to burn him, but he still alive! That why he's trying to kill me, but he can't, cause Kincaid don't sleep no more!" He laughed even harder then went over to a corner of the room and sank down."

"He ain't gonna kill me, cause I don't dream, I never gonna sleep." Then he started screaming loudly then went up and started running against the wall.

"No sleep, no sleep, no sleep" he started yelling. Elliot and Fin shared a look then left the room.

"Get anything out of him?" the receptionist asked him locking the door. Both of them ignored him then left the building. Once in the car they both sat there in silence for a moment.

"That was a complete waste of time" Fin said starting the car. Elliot didn't say anything, he was thinking that that was the same thing that Olivia had said.

"She said that he was burnt and tried to kill people in there dreams. Oh god whats wrong with her" he asked himself not wanting to believe what he was thinking, that she had finally gone off the edge. They rode in silence until they got to the precinct. Fin turned off the car and then looked at his watch.

"Man it's going on eleven a clock, you want to go home and call it a night?" Fin asked him getting out of the car. Elliot nodded then also got out and switched places with him.

"You think that Olivia is home?" Elliot shrugged

"maybe, it'll do her some good to get a good nights sleep." Fin nodded in agreement

"see ya Elliot" then he left. Elliot stared after him for a moment before he drove off.

"What is going on with Olivia? Is she seriously going crazy?" he asked himself. He sighed then turned on the radio to try to drown out his thoughts, it didn't work. He pulled up to his and Olivia's apartment then went in

"Olivia?" he called out, but no one answered. He threw his keys down on the table then saw a tiny note on the table. He picked it up then read it.

"Elliot, I decided to stay at the precinct tonight. It has nothing to do with you, but I decided to get a few extra hours of work done, love always Olivia." He sighed then threw the note away and yawned before taking off his clothes and climbing in bed and falling asleep but not before thinking of something.

"What is wrong with you Olivia?"

Please review, next chapter coming soon :)


	14. The first gone

Dick Wolf owns SVU Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street

Warning: A little gory

"Who the hell is this guy?" Fin asked himself looking over the case file at his house. He had been up for the past two hours trying to figure out the case.

"Olivia's going insane, Munch is passing out, and Cragen's holding guns to our heads. What the hell is going on with this case?" He sighed then looked at the clock, it was going on one a clock in the morning and he needed to sleep. He threw down the case file and walked over to his table and got out the tiny bottle of Hipnosil and got out two pills. Just as he was about to take them the phone rang.

"Please don't let it be work" he groaned answering it.

"Tutuola"

"now he decides to answer. Didn't answer when we had that dinner date tonight did ya?" his girlfriend of one month said angrily to him. Fin groaned softly, he wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Osha I'm sorry, I had this really big case and-"

"your sorry? You know what, say sorry to my dial tone 'aight, it's over Tutuola." Then she hung up on him.

"Stupid wench" he said angrily hanging up the phone. He went to his bedroom, leaving the forgotten pills on the counter. He striped to his boxers then climbed in his bed and closed his eyes. His phone rang again and he groaned

"I'm getting sick of this shit" he aid tiredly picking up the phone.

"Tutuola" he said tiredly into the phone

"hi Fin" a seductive voice said on the other line.

"Osha? look told you I was sor-"

"nope, it's not Osha." Fin sat up in bed a little confused

"all right then who is it?"

"you got to guess baby, come on, don't you want to win baby?"

"what do I win If I guess right?" he said smiling a little and getting out of his bed

"me, now come on think hard, really, really hard."

"Casey?"

"no, try again baby."

"Olivia?" he said a little hopefully, even though she was dating Elliot, he always had a little crush on her. The voice on the other side laughed slyly

"no, come on baby, think harder."

"Alex?"

"nope. it's Freddy!" the voice said changing from seductive to Kruger's voice. Fin's face filled with confusion before the phone burst into flames.

"Shit!" he yelled throwing it across the room shattering it.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked out loud a little nervously.

"okay, this is just a dream, just close your eyes and it will all be over and you'll be in bed." He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them again and his eyes filled with surprise. Instead of seeing his bedroom, he saw a dirty dark alley way.

"Okay, now I'm scared" he said looking around the alley way. He heard a cold laughter from behind him and turned around quickly to see Kruger dressed in very baggy brown pants and a red and green striped baggy jersey and a brown do rag.

"Yo, Freddy's a player" Kruger said crossing his arms and striking a cool pose. He did another cold laugh then began walking towards him. Fin saw the knives and put his hand up

"look man I ain't got no money, I'm broke" he said backing up as Kruger cames towards him. Kruger stopped in his tracks and threw his hands in his air.

"Why does every one think it's about money? Don't people realize I have feelings too?" he said his voice filled with sadness.

"Oh well" he said happily shrugging then took a big jump and landed on Fin pushing him to the ground. He began fighting him

"I can beat him I can beat him, I can beat him" Fin told himself barely missing the razors on his hand. Fin gave him one big punch to the face witch knocked Kruger off of him then he took off running

"Come back here! I haven't had dark meat in a long time!" Kruger yelled angrily getting off the ground and running after him.

"Where the hell is the end of this thing?" he thought to himself worriedly running and not seeing any end of the alley. He glanced towards the wall and saw through the heavy brick a large house with children outside. He could hear Kruger getting closer and he took a deep breath.

"Keep me safe Amen!" he yelled loudly closing his eyes before running head first into the wall. Instead of feeling pain, he ran straight through it. He opened his eyes and saw a large house and young children playing jump rope in front of it and singing a song. He went closer to them and heard the song they were singing.

"One two Freddy's coming for you, three four better lock your door, five six grab your crucifix, seven eight better stay up late, nine ten you'll never sleep again."

"Excuse me, why are you singing that" he asked the girl jumping the rope. She stopped and turned towards him

"because we have to before he kills." Fin looked a little shocked before the ground beneath him disappeared. He screamed and tried to hold on to anything but there was nothing to grab on to. He began falling and saw the girl looking down at him, her face without expression. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it didn't come. All of a sudden the ground reappeared beneath him. He opened his eyes and took a shaky breath

"I'm alive, I'm alive" he thought to himself happily. He looked around, he was in a dark room and you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. The only light was coming from a row of lamps on the ceiling giving off a small beam of light. All of a sudden he heard a quiet whooshing sound. He looked behind him and got wide eyes. Passing through the lamps were about a hundred foot long blades were coming out from the ground and was coming towards him fast. He yelled then ran, but they were too fast for him. He scream bloody murder as the blades chopped off his lower legs.

"Oh god help me!' he screamed loudly beginning to shake from the pain. Then the entire room got lighted and he looked around, he was in a room made completely of glass.

"Someone, anyone help me!" he screamed tears streaming down his face. He heard a tapping from the ceiling and he looked up. Freddy was on top of the glass and was taping on the glass. Kruger smiled at him then lifted his fist. Fin shook his head

"please god no" he said through his sobs. Kruger nodded then brought his fist down hard. Fin screamed as the thousands of pieces of glass came hurdling towards him.

1-6 precinct next day

"Come on Olivia you have to stay awake" Munch said giving her another cup of coffee. Munch and Cragen had kept Olivia awake all night, they didn't want a chance of Kruger getting to her until they were prepared.

"Couldn't I just have those no dream pills?" she said tiredly lifting her head off of the desk and taking another cup of coffee.

"It's better not to sleep at all" Munch said sitting down at his desk again. Olivia nodded then looked around the bull pen. Elliot was out chasing down another lead the three of them knew was false but Cragen had given him a fake tip to get his mind off of Kruger.

"Has Fin came in yet?" Olivia asked Munch tiredly. Munch looked up from the paperwork a little worriedly

"no, no he hasn't" he said just noticing that his partner didn't come in yet. His voice went from worried to looking like he just remembered something

"oh my god, you didn't sleep, he needs to kill. Oh my god!" Munch said getting up form his desk and grabbing Olivia's arm and yanking her out of her desk.

"Come on we got to go" he said nervousness clear in his voice.

"Where are we going? "she asked him a little frightened. Munch didn't answer instead he just pulled her out of the building and got into the drivers seat of his car whale Olivia got in the passenger side. Munch floored the gas and Olivia looked at him worriedly

"Munch whats going on? Please tell me" she said her voice breaking a little.

"He needs to kill, I shouldn't of left him alone" he said tears in his eyes. It takes twenty minutes to get from Fins apartment to the precinct but Munch got there in ten. He stopped in front of the apartment building, nearly missing an old man and jumped out of the car not even bothering to close the door. Olivia followed suit. They both ran up the stairs to Fin's floor and when they got to his room Munch pounded on the door.

"Fin! Fin open this damn door right now!" he shouted loudly. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He was about to kick it down when Olivia got out her spare key. Munch looked at her in a mixture of fear and confusion, momentarily forgetting his fears.

"How the hell did you get a key? He only gives spare key's to the women he dates"

"three weeks after he joined for about a month, realized being friends was better. Never gave back the key" she said hurriedly opening the door. Munch nodded then hurried in the apartment.

"Fin! Fin where the hell are you!" he yelled angrily and nervously. He cast a glance at the coffee table then went over to it.

"I told him not to investigate!" he yelled angrily

"I fucking told him to stay away from this case! Fin where the fuck are you!" Olivia noticed the closed bedroom door and pointed to it

"maybe he's sleeping" she suggested knowing that it wasn't true. Munch and Olivia went over to it and took a deep breath before Munch opened the door. Olivia screamed loudly whale Munch just stood in total shock. On the blood soaked bed was what used to be Fin, and it took a few seconds to realize who it was. Munch took a few shaky steps towards him and didn't bother to wipe away the tears.

"Ca, call Cragen" he said softly. All Olivia could do was stand there in shock and shake a little bit. A tiny note fluttered down near Olivia but she didn't bother to pick it up she was in to much of a shock. Munch went over and shaking picked it up. His hands were shaking so bad he could barely read it but he managed to.

"Five six grab your crucifix."

Please review


	15. At the crime scene

Dick Wolf owns SVU and Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street.

Elliot got out of his car and ran towards Fin's apartment building.

"Detective Stabler, what the hell happened?" he said fearfully to one of the CSI's. All he knew was that Cragen had called him in tears saying that something happened to Fin, but he was to upset to say anything else.

"It's a blood bath detective, we could barely recognize the victim. Whoever did this must of had a hell of a lot of rage"

"victim, oh my god" Elliot said fearfully

"Yeah, names Oda, Otta" he said looking at a slip of paper.

"Odafin Tutuola?" Elliot asked getting tears in his eyes.

"Yeah that's the name, he's a detective." Elliot felt a tear run down his face and quickly wiped it away.

"Wh, who found him?" he said as his voice broke.

"those two" he said pointing to Munch who talking to one of the CSI's with tears clearly streaming down his face.

"The girl who found him was in shock or something, she couldn't even speak. Name was Olivia Benson."

"Oh god no" Elliot thought to himself as he struggled to hold in tears. Elliot gave him a small nod before going over to Munch.

"You okay?" he said quietly. Munch turned to him and wiped away his tears

"yeah, yeah I'm fine. Um, did someone call Cragen yet?"

"yeah, he's the one that told me." Munch nodded then wiped away more tears.

"What happened to him?" Elliot said wanting to kill the man who did this.

"Oh my god Elliot it was horrible, he was all bloody and, you couldn't even recognize him." Munch quickly covered up his mouth to hide a sob

"I'll be right back" he said as tears streamed down his face. He quickly walked away from the scene and around the corner. Elliot looked after him for a moment before following him into an alley where he was sitting down, sobbing hard with his face in his hands.

"You okay?" Elliot asked softly going up to him. Munch shock his head and lifted it up

"no, I got to go call Ken, he has to know. How do you tell someone that there father is dead?"

"someone all ready called him, it'll be okay."

"How can it be okay? Fin's dead, Olivia is totally freaked out, and I can't do anything to help." Elliot went over to him and sat down beside him

"I don't know, but we're gonna catch this mother fucker if it's the last thing I do." Munch scoffed then looked down

"you don't get it, you can't catch him, he's just gonna keep on killing, and you can't stop him." Munch got up and walked out of the alley and Elliot sighed and leaned his head against the wall for a few moments before he got up and went back to the front of the apartment.

"Where did they take the other person who found him?" he asked the CSI he was talking to earlier

"Kennedy memorial hospital, I'm telling you that girl was seriously freaking out. She could barely even walk." Elliot nodded then walked to his car and got in and quickly drove off.

"Who would do something like this? I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch!" he thought to himself angrily. He quickly got to the hospital and went in to the administrative desk."

"Can you tell me what room Olivia Benson is in?"

"room 223, just take a right at the end of the hallway and it's your first door on your left"

"thank you" he said before walking away.

"Excuse me" he heard the receptionist over the loudspeaker. "Code red in room 223, Dr Marriott needed. I repeat, code red in room 223." Elliot got wide eyes and hurried down the hallway to her room. When he got there, his eyes got wide. Olivia was struggling to get out of a doctors hold whale another one tried to inject a needle into her arm.

"No, I can't sleep! Let me go!" she screamed at the doctor struggling hard to get out of his grasp.

"Hold her down!" the doctor holding the needle ordered.

"Get off of her!" he yelled rushing in the room as the doctor pushed her down on the bed and got on her and pinned her hands over her head.

"Excuse me sir, you need to get out of here now" the doctor with the needle said turning to him.

"She's my girlfriend!" Elliot barked at him before going up to Olivia and pushing the doctor off of her.

"No I can't dream, don't put me to sleep!" she yelled trying to get off of the bed.

"Olivia calm down" he said strictly taking her by the shoulders. She quickly looked at him and her face softened.

"Oh god Eliot" she sobbed wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulders. He quickly hugged her back and began gently stroking her hair.

"It's okay, it's okay" he whispered gently.

"Please don't let them put me to sleep, he'll kill me" she said through her sobs.

"I won't , your safe now, your safe" he whispered closing his eyes and letting a tear fall. He hated to see her like this

"she's gone off the edge, she's seriously going crazy" he thought to himself not really wanting to believe it.

"Excuse me sir, but you have to get out of here, we need to treat this women for shock."

"by pushing her down on a bed and getting on top of her? " he said angrily looking at the doctor who climbed on top of her.

"We needed to restrain her"

"I don't care, you don't climb on top of someone and expect them not to struggle." The doctor with the needle sighed then looked down then looked towards the doctor who tried to hold her down.

"Let's go, apparently her boyfriend knows more about treating shock then we do" then they both walked out. Olivia sniffed then lifted her head off of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled softly

"it's not your fault Liv, it'll all be okay." Olivia shock her head and wiped away more tears

"Fin is dead, it's my fault he killed him." Elliot looked at her in confusion

"what are you talking about?"

"I should of slept, he killed him because I didn't sleep. This is all my fault."

"Olivia listen to me" Elliot said a little nervously

"you not sleeping had nothing to do with Fin being killed. You truly can't believe that."

"Yes I do, Freddy Kruger killed Fin because he wanted to kill me but I didn't sleep."

"Olivia, Freddy Kruger is dead" he said a little more sternly then he should have.

"I know, but he still kills people in there dreams. He tried to kill me"

"no he didn't ,Olivia you have got to stop this"

"no

!" she yelled at him getting more tears in her eyes. "Freddy Kruger is real, he tried to kill me in my dreams, you have to believe me." Elliot sighed

"maybe she is crazy" he thought to himself

"Olivia, listen to me please. It is imposable for people to be killed because of there dreams.

"No it isn't Why don't you believe me?" she yelled at him

"because it sound's insane!" he yelled back, instantly regretted saying that.

"Olivia I-"

"no, you think I'm crazy?"

"I never said that, I only said-"

"I know exactly what you said. Well you know what, I'm not crazy. Freddy Kruger is a murder who kills people in there dreams and if you don't believe me then." She paused as if trying to find the right words

"then maybe we shouldn't date anymore." She knew he didn't call her crazy and she knew what he meant, but she decided when she found Fin that she didn't want Elliot involved in her life if this might happen to him. Elliot's eyes got wide

"what, why are you saying that?"

"because obviously you don't want to date a girl who's gone crazy" she said trying to hold back tears.

"I didn't mean that, it just came out. Please forgive me."

"No, I'm not going to date a guy who calls me insane. Freddy Kruger is real, and if you don't believe me then maybe I don't really want to date you."

"Olivia please-"

"Just go, please don't make this any harder then it all ready is" she said turning away from him. He looked at her for a moment before getting off of her cot and leaving her room with tears running down his face.

Please review


	16. Offer she can't refuse

Dick Wolf owns SVU and Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street

Later that night

"Oh god, how could this of happened, I gave him the Hipnosil. Why him?" Cragen asked sadly as he paced in his office.

"I can't believe this, Fin had nothing to do with him!" Munch said angrily. They were both in Cragen's office waiting for Olivia to get released. Munch sighed then rubbed his temple

"tonight, she has to get the bastard out here tonight. She'll stay in for an hour if she has to, but this has got to end tonight. But why him though?" Munch said getting tears in his eyes again. "He had nothing to do with Kruger." Cragen scoffed before sitting back down at his desk

"you really think that son of a bitch cares if he anything to do with him? He knew Olivia, that's the only reason he needed."

"So your blaming her for all this?" Elliot said appearing in the doorway, obviously flat ass drunk. Cragen and Munch looked up at him as he swayed in the door way.

"I told you that you were on paid leave until further notice" Cragen said standing up.

"I don't care, one of my best friends just got killed and you two are sittin' here blaming Olivia" Elliot said with a drunken slur. Cragen sighed then went up to him

"go home, theres nothing that can be done right now?" Elliot scoffed

"Are you fucking kidding me? we can a list of people who have grudges against him, we should be out there looking for him instead of sitting on our ass's blaming the little" Elliot paused as if trying to find the right word to describe Olivia "bitch instead of finding him." Cragen went over to him angrily

"I don't care how drunk you are, but you will NOT call Olivia a bitch, is that understood?" Elliot scoffed before taking another drink from the bottle he had in his hand

"whatever, shes the one who broke up with me" he slurred. Cragen sighed before sitting back at his desk and putting hes head down. He knew it was a bad idea for his detectives to date.

"Why did she break up with you?" Elliot shrugged

"I don't know, because I said that the idea of her not sleeping is the cause of Fin's death insane and she took it the wrong way. I loved her, and she just threw it all away because she misunderstood me. How could she do that to me, I'm in love with her and she broke my heart." Cragen and Munch shared a look, they knew that if Olivia had slept, he would of gone after her instead of Fin. And Cragen knew that Olivia wouldn't want Elliot involved in this if he had any chance at getting killed. But Cragen had refused to tell Elliot about the case, even if he thought it would bring them back together.

"Look, just go home and sober up" Cragen said looking back at Elliot.

"I told you I'm not going home!" he yelled throwing the bottle against the wall. Olivia jumped a little from the door way, she had been standing there long enough to hear what he had said about being in love with her.

"Hi Elliot" she said softly, making the three of them turn there attention to her. Elliot gave her a glare as he struggled to stand up

"what do you want?" she walked in

"I came to say I'm sorry, but this was something I had to do" she said softly. He gave her a final glare before walking up to her

"whatever, you want to leave me fine, I really don't care anymore, I'm going home" he said angrily before staggering out. Olivia let a tear fall before Cragen went up and followed him

"where are you going?" he said a little nervously.

"I'm tired, you and Munch obviously aren't going to do anything for Fin, so I'm going home to sleep"

"no!" Cragen yelled at him. Elliot turned around and nearly fell when he did

"why the hell not, you said yourself, there's nothing we can do tonight, so why can't I sleep?"

"because if you do, I'll fire you" Cragen said trying to be strict but his voice shaky. Elliot scoffed then nearly fell as he walked over to him

"you know what, I really don't care if you fire me or not. Because you are just a stupid" he paused for a moment "a stupid bald man with a drinking problem."

"Say all you want about me Elliot, I'm still not letting you sleep."

"Then I say, fuck yo." But he didn't finish, because his eyes just glossed over and he passed out and fell to the floor.

"NO! Elliot wake up" Cragen said leaning down and shaking him, but he didn't respond. Olivia and Munch ran out of Cragen's office and Olivia ran over to him

"Elliot, no wake up, Elliot wake up. Elliot come on please wake up!" Olivia yelled at his passed out form, but he didn't respond.

"Go get some cold water now!" Cragen yelled at Munch through his tears. Munch ran over to the water cooler and quickly filled it up before running it back to them. He quickly splashed it on Elliot's face but to no avail.

"I'm sorry I had to do this" Olivia said as she slapped him as hard as she could, but he still reminded motionless.

"No! Elliot wake up, I love you, I'm sorry for breaking up with you, please wake up!" she screamed at him letting tears flow down her face.

"He's gonna kill me for this" Cragen said standing up and going over to him and lifting his foot over his midsection.

"Wait" Olivia said fearfully before Cragen could bring it down. They all looked at him for a moment before their eyes widened. His arms got pinned over his head and his shirt got ripped open.

"No, no, we have to get him out of there" Olivia said giving him a small shake.

"No wait" Cragen said placing a hand on her shoulder. They all stared at him before he started cutting his stomach.

"Oh god Elliot wake up!" Olivia yelled loudly getting tears in her eyes again

"no no, it's a message" Munch said looking at the cuts as they began to make words. The cutting finally stopped and they all got wide eyes as they read the message Kruger cut into him.

"If you want him back send me the bitch. If you don't I kill the pig" Munch read out loud in shock.

"We got to wake him up Olivia said wiping away her tears.

"Holy shit" Munch said in nervously as Elliot got flipped over and more cuts started to appear on his back.

"He stays with me until I fuck the whore. Oh yeah, Fin says's hi baby girl" Cragen read before looking over at Olivia. That was the nickname that Fin always called Olivia and he was the only one allowed to, even Elliot knew not to call her that. Olivia let out a sob before falling to the floor.

"Olivia" Cragen said gently going up to her "you don't have to do this, he's going to torture and kill you. You know he's not going to give up Elliot even if you do go to him. We'll get him back another way." Olivia looked up at Cragen and glared at him

"how can you say that? He has always been there for you, always! And your going to sentence him to death because you don't want to send me in there. How can you do that to him?" she said with tears falling heavily

"Your going to die Olivia, and then he will die, he's not going to give him back, no matter what he does to you. Do you want to die Olivia?" Cragen said back just as angrily with tears in his eyes.

"If it means saving him then yes, I love him Don. Can't you understand that I am willing to do whatever it takes to save him, even if I die trying? Please, let me do this." Cragen looked at her for a second before he nodded.

"Munch, help me bring Elliot to the crib." He said grabbing his feet. Munch nodded then grabbed his arms and they carried him to the crib and laid him down on one of the beds then turned to Olivia who had tears in her eyes. Cragen opened his mouth then closed it again, apparently lost at words. They looked at each other for a moment before they hugged.

"I want you back here safe, I love you Olivia, your like a daughter to me" he said through tears

"I love you too, your more a father to me then the actual guy" she said through tears. They released the hug then she turned towards Munch who didn't even bother to wipe away his tears.

"Your going to come back safe, who will protect me from Elliot when I tell my conspiracies" she let out a small laugh then released it then looked at the two of them.

"It'll be okay, I'll be okay. I promise you" she said lying on the bed.

"I know, be careful Liv" Cragen said wiping away more tears.

"I will, how much time do I have?"

"an hour, you should be able to grab him by then. Now remember, you have to be grabbing on to him and Elliot when you come back, other wise it won't work."" Olivia nodded then reached over and clasped Elliot's hand.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. And If I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take" she said gently before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Will they both die, will only one of then get out, will Kruger keep his promise? Review and find out :)


	17. Final dream

Dick wolf owns SVU and Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street.

A/N I have come to the conclusion that I have a sick and twisted mind. Also spoilers for season two "Taken"

Olivia opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She was in the Crib but she was all alone.

"Munch? Cragen? where are you?" she said getting off the cot. She looked around before going out of the Crib.

"Okay, where the hell am I?" she said looking around a dirk, dirty living room.

"Okay, I'm in my dream, just take a deep breath and calm down" she thought to herself fearfully. She heard crying coming from another room.

"Hello?" she asked softly going towards the sound. She went through one of the door ways and saw a room with white walls and a dirty cot and a brown haired girl sitting on it. Olivia was hesitant to see what was the matter remembering what happened last time. She finally just took a deep breath and went up to her.

"are you okay?" she asked softly. The girl lifted her head and Olivia let out a barely noticeable sigh of relief. She wasn't bleeding anywhere, but she did have a lot of bruises on her face. And tears were running down the girls face

"Nothing, go away" the girl said turning away from her and began to cry some more.

"Why does she seem so familiar?" Olivia thought to herself looking at the girl.

"It's okay, I'm gonna help you. What's your name sweetheart?" The girl sniffed then looked up at Olivia again and was about to tell her when an angry looking women came storming in the room. She had dark brown hair and angry looking green eyes

"You little bitch! How many times have I told you not to cry!" the women yelled grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her off the bed.

"I'm sor-" but the women punched the girl hard in the face before she could finish saying it. Olivia let out a small cry when she felt a small burst of pain on her face where the women had slapped the girl. Then she got wide eyes, she knew why this girl and women looked so familiar.

"It's me when I was a child, and my mother" she thought to herself fearfully. Her mother was the only person in the world that she was truly afraid of, before she started dreaming again. Serena was about to hit the child again before Olivia grabbed her mothers arm.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" she said angrilly. Serena turned to her and glared at her before yanking out of her grasp.

"Don't tell me what to do you little slut! You always tried to be stronger then me, but your nothing, your just a stupid, weak little bitch." she said coldly. Olivia began to slowly back up as her mother began to come forward

"No, thats not going to work on me anymore, your dead, and I'm glad you are!" Olivia yelled at her still backing up.

"Oh really? Well you know what you little bitch, I'll always have control of you. No matter what. Your a whore and ruined my life you little bitch! And I'm going to make sure you pay!"

"I am not afraid of you" she said sternly but her voice shaked and she felt herself getting tears in her eyes. Her mother glared at her before she yelled and then lept at her. Olivia and her mother both fell to the ground with her mother landing on top of her and her mother tried to hit her but Olivia kept blocking them.

"You ruined my life you little bitch!" her mother screamed at her trying to hit her harder. Olivia kicked her in the stomach but that didn't seem to do anything.

"You little slut! Your going to fucking die!"

"go to hell!" Olivia screamed at her pushing her mother off of her. Olivia quickly got up and ran out of the door. She slammed the door shut and when put her ear to the door she didn't hear anything. She let out a sob before falling to the floor.

"Oh god Elliot I need you" she said through her sobs. She wiped away her tears and stood up and took a deep breath.

"Your okay, your okay" she said softly looking around the room. It was the same way she came in but it wasn't the same room. It was a lighted room and looked like a library. She went up to one of the bocks and pulled it out of the shelf and looked at the title.

"Long awaited revenge, by Nancy Thompson" she read on the front cover. She opened it and let out a cry of disgust when she did. Instead of words it showed a women being viciously murdered by Kruger. She quickly closed up the book and threw it to the ground.

"Like your little walk through memory lane?"collection" she heard Kruger say behind her. She quickly turned around and tried to hide the fear in her eyes but to no avail.

"Where's Elliot" she said trying not to be to afraid. Kruger grinned coldly at her.

"I thought that you would enjoy that little reunion with that bitch."

"Where is he!" she asked again getting tears in her eyes.

"Your mother was a screamer did you know that? Oh god please stop it. No more, no more" he said talking in Olivia's mother exact voice. He chuckled before motioning to the large collection of books.

"I like to keep cultured you know?" he said going over to one of the shelves and pulling out a book.

"This ones a good one, Black mans friends fault, by Fin Tutuola? Ever hear of him? Heard that you and him had a little fling going on.God your such a little whore." when she didn't answer back he just let out a cold laugh and opened the book and then showed it to her. Olivia held back a sob as she saw Fin being murdered.

"Where's Elliot?" she said sternly but fear was clear in her voice. Kruger laughed coldly before slamming the book shut and sticking his claws into it, making a loud scream come from it and blood pouring from it. Olivia held back a shudder as he threw it across the room.

"I said where's Elliot?" she said swallowing her fear.

"Where's Elliot, where's Elliot. Man your so annoying" he said mocking her before letting out a cold laugh.

"I mean it, where is he? I came here and you promised to let him go, now tell me where he is!" she yelled at him. He growled at her before shaking his head.

"No way bitch, rules of the game were I get to fuck you then I let him go. Otherwise your little fuck buddy is stuck with me forever." Olivia swallowed hard before letting a tear fall down her face.

"You'd really rape your own dau, daughter?" she said letting more tears fall down her face. Kruger looked like he was thinking about it for a second.

"Well to tell you the truth, yes" he growled before lifting up his claws and advancing on her. She got wide eyes before she ran as fast as she could out of the room. But as soon as she stepped out of the doorway she got wide eyes. She was looking at a very, very large room with lava pits and fire with a stone floor. She looked behind her but saw no sign of Kruger. She slowly stepped into the room and looked around.

"Elliot!" she screamed as she saw both his arms and both his legs tied up separately over one of the deep lava pits. His face was completely covered with bruises and his chest was covered in blood and cuts and looked tired and his eyes was barely opened. He groaned then looked over at her.

"Olivia" he moaned softly. She ran over to him and bent down next to him/

"Oh god what did he do to you?" she said looking over his bruised and battered body.

"I'm okay, how are you?" he groaned clearly in pain.

"Don't worry about me, I'm sorry for breaking up with you, I love you."

"I love you to Liv. but can we kiss and make up later? And I'm sorry for not believing you about Kruger."

"It's okay, we need to get you out of there though" she said tugging at the ropes around his wrists but they were tied tight.

"Oh god, how are we going to get you out of this" she said tears falling down her face.

"You don't, not until I fuck you anyway" Kruger said suddenly standing behind her. Olivia closed her eyes in despair then stood up and turned around, he looked angry.

"Let him go, then you, you can have me as long as you want" she said casting a glance at her watch, It has been only fifteen minutes since she went in. She still had forty five minutes to go. But if she could make him let go of Elliot then she could stall him until the forty five minutes was up. Kruger scoffed

"thats not the way it works sweetie, I get you then I let your fuck buddy go.

"No, let him go then you can do anything you want with me" she said getting tears in her eyes. Kruger smiled evilly at her before he walked up to her standing an inch in front of her. He growled lustfully as he looked her up and down then looked into her eyes and Olivia tried to hold back a sob. When she looked back into his eyes, it was like she was looking in a mirror. He noticed the tears running down her face

"aww sweetie, don't cry. Give daddy a kiss" he said grabbing her head and kissing her hard on the lips and then he stuck his tongue down her throat. Olivia screamed a muffled protest and tried to push him away but he had too good a grip on her.

"Let her go you bastard!" Elliot yelled at him. Kruger let her go then threw her down on the ground then turned to Elliot.

"Don't tell me what to do pig" he said angrilly raising his claws and slashing in the air. When he did Elliot let out a loud groan of pain as another cut appeared on his chest and more blood poured out form it.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled getting up from the ground and running over towards him. Kruger chuckled coldly before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up and then threw her across the room then went over to her and pulled her up again facing her back towards him..

"Now then, where were we? Ah yes, I remember, you were about to give me a fathers day present I'll never forget" he said kissing her neck., Olivia elbowed him in the nose and he yelled out in pain and let go of her before she ran back over to Elliot. He growled at her angrilly before walking up to them slashing his claws in mid air cutting up Elliot even more. He let out a loud yell of pain and began panting heavily as he forced himself not to cry in front of Olivia.

"Let him go you son of a bitch!" she screamed at him as Kruger got closer. He stooped a few feet in front of her and bowed his head.

"as you wish my dear" he said flicking his wrist. Elliot's restraints quickly got untied and Olivia grabbed onto his hand as he was about to fall into the deep pit of lava. She quickly grabbed onto Elliot's other hand as they both struggled to get him up. It was clear that he was to weak to do it by himself and Olivia wasn't strong enough to pull him up on her own.

"Don't let go" he said fearfully as he felt her grip lesson.

"I'll never let go" she said through tears straining to pull him up.

"Ahh love, how sickening" Kruger said going over to them and looking down at them. Suddenly he stuck his claws into leg and she let out a scream of pain but didn't let go of him. She let out a groan of pain and pulled him up harder but to no avail.

"I love you Olivia, don't ever forget that" he said through tears as he felt her grip loosen even more.

"I love you to" she said through tears straining to get a stronger hold on him. She finally mustered all her strength and let out a yell and pulled him up enough so that he could grab onto the side of the pit and with her help, he was out of the pit. The both collapsed on the ground, momentarily forgetting the fact that Kruger was right there. He let out a loud yell before running over to them and grabbing Elliot by the shirt collar and lifted him with ease before throwing him against the far wall, knocking him out instantly.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled getting up and trying to run over to him, but Kruger held her up by her shirt collar.

"I'm gonna make you wish you were never born bitch" he growled at her before throwing her across the room. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But Instead of hitting the stone wall, she opened her eyes and found herself strapped down on a floor in an entirely different room. She quickly looked around and got wide eyes when she saw the various instruments of torture on the walls and lieing next to her. She tried to get away but there was no way she could get out of her restraints.

"Theres no way your getting out of this one pig" Kruger growled from the door. She looked over towards him and began to shake from fear.

"Where's Elliot?" she said fearfully. He chuckled before raising his claws with blood on them. Olivia let out a sob before Kruger smirked at her.

"Don't worry about that, it's just you and me now. Now, how about we get so something thats long over due" he said going over to her and unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. Olivia let out a whimper as he climbed on top of her and moved a hand over her body.

"No, please don't. You don't want to do this" she whispered as he ripped open her shirt. He chuckled then smirked evilly at her.

"Your right, I want this to be exactly how I remember your mother" he said coldly.He flicked his wrist then suddenly they weren't in the room anymore, they were in the alley way where her mother was attacked. Olivia whimpered as she tried to get out of her restraints but no luck.

"This is going to be a nightmare come true" he whispered unzipping her jeans and pulling them and her underwear off. She tried to fight but the restraints were making it impossible to do.

"Please, I'm your own daughter, don't do this" she said letting tears run down her face. He smirked at her

"All the more reason to do it" he said pulling off his jeans. She began to breathe heavily as his hands roamed her body.

"This is gonna be fun" he said as he was about to enter her.Just then her watch beeped loudly. She glanced at it and saw that it was time for her to be woken up.

"Wha the fuck is going on?" he growled at her. She tried to move her hand to try to grab him but she couldn't, so she did the first thing came to her mind. She bit down on his lip and held it. He yelled in pain and protest then tried to get away, but she held on tight.

"Let go you fucking whore!" he yelled slashing her breast with his claws. She groaned in pain but didn't let go.Then she felt herself and Kruger get light and they began to fade away from the alley way.

"No!" he yelled loudly trying to get away from her, but she held on tight. He yelled loudly slashing her stomach with his claws but she didn't let go.She closed her eyes as she kept slashing, waiting for the pain to end when she suddenly felt herself on a soft cot. She opened her eyes to see Kruger looking very angry.

"You bitch" he said angrilly.He suddenly noticed that they weren't in the alley anymore and looked around getting wide eyes as he saw where he was.

"Holy shit" he mumbled looking around at Munch and Cragens surprised and fearful face's.

"Oh my god" Munch said softly as Kruger got off of Olivia. Olivia quickly looked over at Elliot and let out a sob. Elliot's eyes was closed and his entire body was covered in blood. She reached over with a shaking hand and started to sob when she didn't feel a pulse. Kruger also looked at Elliot then back at a fearful looking Olivia.

"You are going to die you little bitch!" he yelled leaping on top of her sticking his claws in to her stomach causing her to scream.

Last two chapters coming soon. Pleaseee update soon!


	18. Fight

**Dick wolf owns SVU and Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**A/N Thanks to Emily for betaing :) Also just to let u know theres a rape scene in this. **

**"Oh my god" Munch said softly as Kruger got off of Olivia. Olivia quickly looked over at Elliot and let out a sob. Elliot's eyes was closed and his entire body was covered in blood. She reached over with a shaking hand and started to sob when she didn't feel a pulse. Kruger also looked at Elliot then back at a fearful looking Olivia.**

**"You are going to die you little bitch!" he yelled leaping on top of her sticking his claws in to her stomach causing her to scream. Munch and Cragen ran over and pulled him off of her then Kruger wrenched out of his grasp and punched Munch so hard that he was sent hurdling to the ground. Kruger went up to him and pulled him up by his shirt then hit him again. Munch began fighting with him Cragen ran up to Olivia who's stomach was bleeding heavily.**

**"Oh god Liv" Cragen said seeing the thick blood spill from her stomach and thigh.**

**"help, Elliot" she said clearly in pain putting a hand trying to stop the bleeding. Cragen cast a quick glance over at him then turned back to Olivia.**

**"He's gone Liv, we got to get you to a hospital." Olivia began crying hard then looked past him at Munch and Kruger fighting.**

**"Look out!" she yelled when Kruger was about to slash Munch's throat. That distracted Kruger enough so that he turned to her and that gave Munch the ability to punch him hard enough so that he stumbled.**

**"Hows that feel you son of a bitch!" Munch yelled kicking him in the face. Kruger let out a yell of pain then lifted his head and glared at him.**

**"Your going to pay you fucking pig" Kruger growled at him.**

**"Bring it on you fucking pansy" Munch said angrily. They began circling each other then Kruger struck but Munch barely missed his claws. Kruger struck again and this time Munch wasn't fast enough. He managed to cut one side of his face.**

**"John look out!" Cragen said leaving Olivia and going to help him.**

**"Get out of here" Munch said angrily wiping the blood from his face.**

**"No, we're both gonna fight this bastard together" Cragen said putting up his fists.**

**"Are you kidding me? Two old pigs think they can take me on? Me, the master of horror. Oh this should take about a minute" Kruger said moving towards Olivia.**

**"Get away from her!" Cragen yelled seeing that Olivia was to weak to even try to get away from him.**

**"Get away from her, get away from her" he said mocking him. He let out a evil chuckle before grabbing Olivia off the cot and holding his claws to her throat. She tried to struggle but where he had stabbed her made her to weak to even try to get away from him.**

**"Let go of her you bastard!" Cragen yelled at him angrily seeing even more blood come from her wounds and her eyes began to close. Kruger chuckled then held her closer.**

**"Or what? you'll try to fight me? We both know you wouldn't even last a minute against me. And we both know the reason you want her alive. You whack off to her every night and you want to experience the real thing. Olivia, oh god Olivia your so good." Kruger groaned using Cragens voice Olivia opened her eyes just enough to look at him with a look that clearly said 'betrail'**

**"shut the hell up!" Cragen yelled angrily his eyes fulled with anger and embarrassment. Kruger chuckled then began licking her neck.**

**"Let her go you fucking freak!" Munch yelled at him.**

**"You of all people should know better then to piss me off. What would Nancy think of you acting like this?" Kruger said mockingly. Munch glared at him for a moment before yelling loudly and running up to him. Kruger threw Olivia to the ground before tackling Munch as he ran towards him.**

**"You'll never beat me bastard. Just like you didn't beat me when I killed your little tramp Nancy." Kruger said angrily as Munch struggled beneath him. Kruger brought his claws up then before anyone could stop him, Kruger brought his claws down in his throat.**

**"No!" Olivia screamed seeing the blood pour from Munch's throat. He shook a little bit before lying still.**

**"One down, one to go" he growled getting up. Cragen ran to Munch**

**"no, John please get up. Your my best friend" Cragen said with tears in his eyes. He didn't stir and began to turn white. Cragen let a tear fall down his face then turned towards Kruger and yelled loudly before jumping up and running over to him then pushing him down.**

**"You fucking bastard!" Cragen yelled with tears streaming down his face as he hit him as hard as he could. Kruger tried to block the blows but Cragen was to angry and to upset to miss. Kruger pushed him off of him then quickly stood up and tried to stab him but Cragen kept moving out of the way.**

**"Stay still you son of a bitch!" Kruger yelled trying to stab him. and barely missing.**

**"Your gun!" Olivia yelled at him as Kruger cut the side of his stomach. Cragen got out his gun and pointed it at him but Kruger quickly kicked it away sending the gun to the other side of the room and breaking two of Cragens fingers in the process. Cragen let out a shout of pain and grabbed his hand and that gave Kruger time to hit him square in the jaw. He grabbed his jaw then Kruger kicked him tin the stomach sending him to the floor. He didn't get up. Olivia limped over to him and bent down next to him.**

**"Liv, get out of here" he said clearly in pain.**

**"I'm not gonna leave you" she said with tears running down her face. Kruger growled then went up to her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up then pushed her down on the floor before turning to Cragen.**

**"Your gonna die old man" he said before yanking him up and then stabbing him in the chest and twisting the blades around. Cragen yelled loudly before Kruger repeated the process again. Kruger groaned softly then Kruger pulled back his claws.**

**"See you later, fucker" he growled at him.**

**"Wait!" Olivia yelled out loudly. Kruger and Cragen turned to her and she got up and took a deep breath before going up to them.**

**"You can have me, you can do whatever you want with me. Just let him go. I'll do whatever you want willingly, just please let him go." Kruger looked between the two of them, almost as if decided if it was worth it then smiled evilly before stabbing him once more in the heart and twisting it around. Cragen let out a final scream of pain before going limp. Cragen then threw him to the floor. Olivia began sobbing hard before running up to him.**

**"No! Don please wake up. Please, I need you" she said letting tears run down her face. Kruger chucked coldly before walking up to her.**

**"I let him go, I didn't let him go alive, but I let him go" he whispered seductively in her ear. Olivia closed her eyes then turned to Kruger who already had both his pants and boxers off.**

**"Don't bother getting up, I love bitches on there knees." Olivia glared at him before standing up and pushing him to the floor and began to hit him. But she was to weak and Kruger simply flipped her around so that he was on top of her.**

**"It's your turn now" he said ripping off her shirt and bra. She began to struggle but he was to strong and he unzipped her jeans and pulled both jeans and underwear off. Olivia let out a whimper as he ran a hand over her naked body.**

**"I'm going to enjoy this" he growled lustfully thrusting into her. He groaned loudly as he pushed into her faster, harder.**

**"No, please stop" she said through her tears as pushed into her harder and faster. She felt blood seep from in between her legs and the pain was unbearable.**

**"No way bitch, your to damn god to stop" he panted pushing into her harder and even more faster. She began crying and tried to struggle against him but it got her no where. She finally just gave up and laid there sobbing hard as he raped her over and over. But she wouldn't scream, she refused to give him that satisfaction. After about an hour she felt him come in to her. He collapsed on her and then kissed her hard on the lips.**

**"Good girl" he growledinto her ear. Olivia began sobbing even harder as she felt the blood pour from her and felt the unbearable pain in between her legs.**

**"Now, how about a second time, think of it as a fathers day gift" he said coldly grabbing her breasts and squeezing hard. She let out a cry of pain as he squeezed so hard that he cut them.**

**"Don't worry baby, I can lick that up for you" he said kissing and suckingone of her breastswhale painfully grabbing and squeezing the other one.**

**'No, please stop" she yelled through the sobs. But he didn't**

**"don't worry baby, next time I won't use Freddy Jr, I'll use these" he said holding up his blades. Olivia just continued to sob as he moved his hands over her body.He moved the hand with the blades down her stomach then rested them on her midsection.**

**"This'll be even funner" he said wagging his tongue at her. He was about to enter his blades into her but just then. A shot rang out and hit Kruger in the back. Kruger gasped in pain then looked behind him.**

**"Get the fuck off of her!" Elliot yelled, blood all over him, clearly in pain holding his gun. Kruger growled then got up but before he could even move, Elliot emptied his clip in to him. With each shot, Kruger let out a yell of pain. After the six shots were done, Kruger got off of her and stumbled over to him.**

**"Go to hell pig" Kruger said in pain trying to cut him but Elliot reached down and grabbed Cragens gun and put it to Kruger's head.**

**"Don't ever touch her again" Elliot said before pulling the trigger. Kruger fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the bullet holes and stayed motionless. Olivia looked up at Elliot as he glared at Kruger then turned to Olivia and his expression changed.**

**"I'll always love you Olivia. Never forget me" then he fell to the floor. Olivia crawled over to him and held his hand as he began to turn white. Olivia leaned down and kissed his forehead.**

**"I love you to, and I'll never forget." She let a tear fall on his face before turning to the motionless Kruger. Shescreamed loudly before grabbing his blades and yanking them off of his hand then began stabbing him over and over. She was sobbing too hard to hear or see the door open.**

**"You won't believe what I did on my vacation this week, I-" but Casey's words were cut off as she looked at the scene before her. Blood and bodies were everywhere, at least an inch of blood was covering the floor and then she looked at Olivia who was sobbing uncontrollably, no clothes on, stabbing Kruger over and over. She didn't even care that Casey was in there. Casey could barely even walk she was in such shock. But when a slip of paper floated down beside her she picked it up with a shaking hand and looked at it. **

**"Seven eight, gonna stay up late."**

**Last chapter coming soon. And my hand really hurts right now because some drunken idiot threw a firecracker at me yesterday and it hit me on my hand so now it hurts when I type. So review and make the pain worth it. **

**  
**


	19. Final surprise

Dick Wolf owns SVU and Wes Craven owns Nightmare on Elm Street.

A/N This is the final chapter, and I just wanted to thank everybody who stuck by it and reviewed :) And I really wanted to post this at night and my beta Emily wasn't on so forgive for all the spelling and grammar errors. Thanks and enjoy the last chapter of "Nightmare on SVU street."

Casey could barely even walk she was in such shock. But when a slip of paper floated down beside her she picked it up with a shaking hand and looked at it.

"Seven eight, gonna stay up late." Casey looked up at Olivia who was still sobbing and stabbing Kruger even though it was clear he wasn't alive. She walked over to her gently.

"Olivia, what happened?" Casey said in shock. Olivia didn't answer her, and continued to stab and sob. Casey went up to her and placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. When she did that, Olivia whipped around, nearly cutting Casey with the glove.

"He killed him, he killed Elliot" Olivia sobbed crawling over to Elliot's corpse. Casey looked at Kruger and got wide eyes Instead of seeing the burnt monster, she saw what he looked like before he was burned, except he was covered in blood. She reached down to check his pulse and nearly screamed in shook when he groaned. Olivia quickly looked over at him with surprised eyes.

"Hel, help me please. Sh, she killed them all" Kruger groaned in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Olivia screed trying to attack him but Casey held her back.

"Olivia please stop!" Casey pleaded with tears falling down her face.

"He killed them! He killed them all, he killed Elliot" she said through her sobs.

"shes lying, please help me, I'm in pain" Kruger said painfully. Olivia was still trying to get at him when Casey pushed her to the floor and she hit her head hard on the floor.

"Nooo! Let me go, he's a killer, let me go!" Olivia screamed loudly trying to stand up, but the unbearable pain between her legs made it almost impossible.

"Olivia stop, please" Casey said fearfully with even more tears running down her face.

"Nooo! he's gonna kill us all!" Olivia screamed loudly still sobbing.

"I think I'm gonna die, help me please" Kruger said in pain. Casey looked between Olivia who was still sobbing uncontrollably and Kruger who was bleeding heavily. She got out her cell phone and dialed 9111.

"Hello, we have a blood bath here, two victims are alive. Th, the rest are all dead. And one's mentally unstable. Please come quick, at the 1-6th precinct." then she hung up. Then bent down next to Kruger

"don't worry, every thing's gonna be okay" she said softly.

"Get away from him! He's the killer, Casey please!" Olivia sobbed harder. She turned back to Kruger and got wide eyes and screamed. He was now back to his burnt form and had an evil smile on his lips.

"Boo" he said softly, then before she could react he quickly grabbed her neck and twisted it. And in one quick second, she was dead.

"Casey!" Olivia screamed crawling over to her.

"No, no, Casey wake up" Olivia yelled rushing over to her.

"No, please god no" Olivia said through her tears. Kruger chuckled then stood up.

"Gee, how sad, the only bitch in the room besides you is gone. Gee, guess that only mens one thing" he said picking up the claws from the floor, Olivia turned and glared at him, to weak to try and fight.

"Your supposed to be dead, why the fuck aren't you dead?" Kruger chuckled coldly.

"Well baby, who's to say that our awake?" Olivia looked at him in shock.

"No, you killed everyone, I have to be awake. They woke me up" Kruger shook his head then

"wrong again, man bitch's are such idiots. You pulled everyone in your nightmare, you killed them all. How could you?" he said with fake disgust.

"No, your wrong,. I didn't do this!" she screamed before getting up and running towards him, but he simply disappeared before her eyes then appeared behind her. Olivia turned around and stared at him with shock.

"I'm still asleep, I'm still awake" she said softly. Kruger chuckled

"Ding ding, now she gets it."

"Wake me up! Please wake me up!" she screamed loudly.

"Everyones dead you little whore, they can't hear you" Kruger yelled.

"No, no please wake me up!" she yelled through her tears.

"No way baby, no one can hear you. Now, the moment we've all been waiting for" he said walking towards her with his claws advanced. She was about to run when she cast a look down at Elliot's body and felt a tear run down her face.

"I'm sorry" she whispered when Kruger was in front of her.

"Daddy will miss you" Kruger said stepping right in front of her. She didn't even move and just continued to keep her eyes on Elliot and let another tear run down her face.

"I lov-" but before she could finish saying it Kruger stuck his claws in her stomach. She let out a scream before he took them out and stabbed her over and over, until she was silent. He pulled the blades out of her and pushed her to the ground and chuckled.

"Nine Ten, she'll never sleep again." Then Kruger closed his eyes and when he opened them he smiled an evil grin. In front of him was around a thirty year old man with brown curly hair.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" the man asked fearfully when he saw Kruger. Kruger chuckled then lifted his claws

"Bobby Goren is it? and to answer your question, your in your worst nightmare."

The End.

Final Authors note: Just how a perfect Horror story should end, everybody dies :) Again thank you for everyone who reviewed and stuck by it :) Your the ones who made this story possible and made me want to continue. Thank you all, and hopefully you all have pleasant dreams ;)


End file.
